


Pack Yourself a Toothbrush, Dear (Cause if We Don't Leave This Town, We Might Never Make it Out)

by justanotheruswntlover19



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotheruswntlover19/pseuds/justanotheruswntlover19
Summary: Tobin sings and plays guitar for her band, Christen is the school freak, Alex is the superstar, Ashlyn wants to have fun in her senior year, Julie wants someone to love, Ali needs to get into UCLA, and they all just want out of this town that's doing nothing for them. High School AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii so college is back, aka I'm back to writing this instead of writing college papers. lol, no it's been way too long and I'm kinda feeling this story. hope everyone's doing well, much love to you guys!

“Senior year man, gonna be insane. Can’t wait to get this fucking degree and be out of this state”, Tobin tells her best friend, Julie, as she leans against her car.

“I hear you, dude. The second we graduate, we’re packing up this car and leaving. We’ll sign some huge ass record deal and be millionaires in no time. Deal or deal?” Julie responds, taking a long draw from her cigarette.

“Deal. Me, you, Ash, Alex, and Kriegs. We’ll drive straight to Cali and never look back”, the brown hair girl replies.

"That’s going to be one hell of a drive, I don’t know if I’ll be able to put up with all of you”, Julie says as she adjusts her snapback.

“Shut it, JJ. You know you start most of the fights with Ash, which brings Kriegs into it. Which brings Alex into it. You’re definitely the instigator”, Tobin laughs while slinging her backpack on her shoulders.

“Alright. You ready to do this, Jules?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s go to first period, and then we can just skip the rest of the day. One periods good enough, right?”

“Sounds like a plan to me. I'll text Ash and see if she's in."

After putting both of their cigarettes out, they walk into the front door of their high school and part their separate ways for first period. After their junior year, their principle made it a mission to never let them be in the same class again. They can’t blame him though, the chemistry class still smells of the chemicals they spilled.

“Heath! How are you late on the first day? And take that beanie off your head, you know the dress code.” Mrs. Scott yells the second Tobin took a step inside the class.

“God, Scotty, chill, would you? We both know you’re not going to be seeing a lot of me, so how about you take that stick out of your ass? I’ll be out of your hair before you know it, and you’ll miss my Heath charm” 

"Heath. Sit down. Before I send you to the principle’s office in the first five minutes of class. And take that beanie off.”

Tobin shrugs to herself, but does as she’s told. She takes the beanie off and finds an open seat in the back of the class, of course next to the school’s freak.

“Hi Tobin”, she whispers.

“What, Press?” Tobin whispers back. She has a reputation to hold, and she doesn’t want the school’s weirdo to ruin it.

“How was your summer?”

“Fuck off, Press. I’m trying to get an education here.”

Christen seems to get the hint, and doesn’t bother her anymore. Tobin feels slightly bad, Christen’s a cute girl, but she didn’t need to be seen with her. And besides, Christen was sweet, smart, and innocent- she didn’t need Tobin’s bad influence to ruin her.

“Tobin, why aren’t you paying attention? Don’t you want to graduate?” Christen whispers again, adamant on getting the older girl's attention.

“Press for the love of fuck, would you leave me alone? I’m sitting here because there’s no other seats, and I really don’t give a fuck if I fail or pass this class. Leave me the fuck alone, I don’t want to be seen talking to you”, Tobin replies, a little harsher than she meant. It seems to do the job though, and Christen immediately goes back to taking notes, while Tobin lays her head down on the desk.

The ringing of the bell jolts Tobin from her sleep, immediately grabbing her backpack and rushing out of the class. She’s halfway out to her Jeep to meet back up with Julie and Ashlyn when she hears her name being called. Putting her pack of cigarette's back in her pocket, she turns around to face whoever's screaming at her.

“Tobin! Where do you think you’re going?” Ali Krieger’s shrill voice echo's through the parking lot.

“Uhh, just getting my phone charger? From my car?”

“Good answer. I already caught Julie and Ash trying to do the same thing. Get your ass back in that school and learn something.”

“Yes ma’am. But to be fair, I don’t think you needed to pursue Ashlyn that much. She’s practically wrapped around your finger, Kriegs.”

“Shut up and get back in there. We’ll all catch dinner after if you stay the whole day", Ali replies a light blush coloring her cheeks.

True to Ali’s word, Julie already had been scolded by their older friend, and sent back to class with a promise of dinner after Alex’s and Ali’s soccer practice. As she walks into second bell, she smoothly slides into a seat in the third row.

“Hey babe, how’s your summer been? Miss me?”

“As if, JJ. And I saw you a week ago so you know how my summer went,” Alex replies, scoffing to herself at the blonde’s persistence.

“You’re right, I saw you last week. Have you thought anymore on my date proposal since then?”

“Actually I have.”

“Oh? And the answer is?”

Alex leans close to Julie’s ear, and in her best sultry voice she replied “Still no.”

“Damn, Morgan. That’s cold. Are we all still catching dinner after, though? I miss you, kid.”

“Of course, Jules. Ali texted me that we’d all meet at Benny’s. And I miss you too, JJ. A lot actually”, Alex says refusing to look Julie in the eye.

As JJ opens her mouth to crack a gross pick up line, Mr. Blaut clears his throat to start class. Five minutes in and Julie's already bored, but to be fair it was her parents fault for giving her ADHD, so if anyone’s to blame for her failing her classes this year, it’s her folks. Trying to find a way to rid herself of boredom, she starts poking Alex’s leg. Alex gives her her famous mom look, and tries to pay attention to the teacher’s droning about the syllabus. But when JJ keeps poking her, she can’t help hid the smile appearing on her face. She swats Julie’s hand away, but JJ grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers.

“I’m in for a long semester, aren’t I Jules?”

“Is that even a question? Of course you are.”

After two more gruesome bells, they all meet up again for lunch. Thankfully the principle has some sort of soul left in him and allowed them to be placed in the same lunch, with promises from all five of them that they wouldn't start trouble. Tobin and Ashlyn already have chosen their table for the year, close enough to the cafeteria, but also close enough to the front door if they wanted to make a run for it.

“How’s everyone’s first day going?” Ali asks

“You really are the mom of this group, aren’t you Kriegs?” Tobin scoffs as she chugs down her drink.

“More like the milf”, Ash says under her breath, but loud enough to cause Tobin to choke on her lemonade.

“Jules, get off my leg”

“Why don’t you guys just fuck already? Get that sexual tension out?”

“Tobin, that’s disgusting. Me and JJ are never going to be a thing. Right JJ?”

“Agree to disagree here, Morgan.”

“Guys, stop arguing about this again, Jesus Christ, this is like an everyday thing”

The arguing goes on for the next few minutes, until their attention is drawn to a few tables down from them, where an interaction between Christen and a football player is taking place.

“Stop! Give me my book back!”

“Come on, Press. It’s the first god damn day, and you’re already reading the textbook? Do you even have a life?”

“Give it back!”

Eventually, the football player gives Christen her textbook back, but not without “accidentally” knocking her food all over her shirt. Holding back tears, she runs into the bathroom while the cafeteria laughs.

“I feel bad for that girl. Everyone’s always being a douche to her”, Ashlyn says as she watches her go.

“Yeah. She’s the smartest girl in our grade though, so at least she has something going for her”, Alex responds not looking up from her salad.

“That obviously just makes matters worse. I have to go to the bathroom guys, I’ll be right back” Tobin says as she excuses herself.

Knowing she was a bitch to her earlier, Tobin desperately wants to make up for her mistake in first period. Sure, she can be a dick to teachers and people who cross her, but not to innocent cute girls who already suffer from her peers teasing. As she walks into the bathroom, she can hear the younger girl sniffling in the first stall.

“Christen? Are you in here?”

“Who is it?”

“It’s just me, Tobin. I saw what happened out there. That was super shitty of him, I’m sorry he did that to you.”

“Why the hell do you care? I thought you didn’t want to be seen with me? So just go back to your perfect friends and tell them all about how pathetic I am.”

“Press, that’s not what I’m trying to do. I just wanted to make sure that you’re okay, and I don’t think you’re pathetic. I think I have a sweatshirt in my Jeep if you want it? Since your shirts probably ruined.”

“Is this some kind of cruel joke?”

“No, Press. I’m being dead serious. Let me help you, I feel bad about earlier. Please?”

After a few moments of silence, Tobin can make out a faint “okay”, and she turns to retrieve her sweatshirt from the car. While she’s gone, Christen leaves the stall and washes her face so it’s not as evident that she’s been crying. The last thing she wants to do is come across as weak in front of Tobin. Tobin that she’s had a crush on since sixth grade. Hot Tobin, with a jawline that makes Christen’s knees go weak. Tobin with an incredible body and-

“Hey Press, here it is. It’s clean, I promise”, Tobin says as she hands it over.

“Thank you, Tobin. This means a lot to me”, she replies as she goes back into a stall to change.

“Take it as my apology for first bell today. If you need anything else Press, just come find me. Me or JJ. Have a good rest of the day, I might see you tomorrow in first period if Jules and I decide to come."

As Tobin goes back to her table, she takes a few minutes to just watch her friends. JJ and Alex are giving each other heart eyes and Ali and Ash are currently sharing Ash’s sandwich. She knows that her friends are in love, she just wishes they would all open their eyes. It’s been painful to watch this go on for the last few years, but you can’t rush love- a lesson Tobin had to learn painfully. With one last glance back to the bathroom, she joins her friends again and starts talking about dinner that night. Only nine more months, and then they’ll all be able to chase their dreams down together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy, so here's the next chapter, as promised. thank you to all who commented and left kudos! you all rock, and I appreciate you. anyway, enjoy!

“No no no, Jules, I’m not liking that chord. Try something like this”, Tobin says as she demonstrates on her guitar.

“Tobin, that sounds like shit. Just let me do my thing with the keys.”

“Jules, I would, but we can’t get the sound right with your piano and my guitar. Ash, what do you think?”

“I think that you guys should just let me do a drum solo in every song”, she replies as if it was obvious. 

“Yeah okay, and we’ll have Alex sing the next song. While we’re at it, why don’t we just invite Press to play the goddamn flute for us?”

“Dude, chill. It was just a joke. You and Julie both sound off, maybe we should just take a break for the day.”

“Dude are you fucking joking? You know this is going to be our life? Why can’t you take this seriously? If neither of you can take this seriously, we’re never going to make it!” Tobin screams as she slams her guitar down and storms off to her room.

“What’s her deal, JJ?”

“The hell if I know. She’s been acting weird all day.”

“The fuck you mean? You guys have been best friends since sixth grade? You always know what’s wrong.”

“I really don’t, Ash. I wish I could tell you.”

“Well fuck it. Do you wanna invite the girls over?”

“Nah, man. You can invite Ali, but Alex is kinda pissing me off. So I’m staying clear for the next few days.”

“No way, what’d she do? You’ve been trying to get into her pants for the last, what, two years?”

“It’s not about getting into her pants, Ash! I’m not doing that! I’m trying to actually date her! But no one can see that, everyone thinks I’m some horny frat boy!” she yells back, repeating Tobin’s actions and storming off to her own room.

“Damn, glad there’s no one else here that I can piss off”, Ashlyn laughs to herself in the empty garage.

 _Superstar:_ Hey, you okay? We haven’t spoken in a while? I miss you.

 _Jules_ : I’m fine.

 _Superstar_ : That’s it? Two words?

 _Jules:_ What do you want me to say.

 _Superstar:_ I’m coming over. We’re going to talk whatever this is out.

 _Jules:_ Whatever.

Frustrated, JJ throws herself onto her bed and screams into her pillow while throwing her phone on the other side of the room. Knowing Alex, she’ll be there in five minutes tops, and she really doesn’t want to face her right now. Then again, it’s Alex Morgan, and what Alex Morgan wants, she gets. Sighing to herself, JJ gets up to start making her bed, knowing that Alex will comment on her laziness if she sees it in its current state. After finishing her bed and putting her clothes away, she hears Alex open the front door.

“Is she upstairs or in the garage?” she hears Alex ask Ashlyn.

“She’s in her room. Please fix that attitude, and Tobin’s if you can. We’re never going to write our new song if they’re acting like this.”

“I don’t know if I can, but I’ll do my best. Why don’t you text Ali back for once while I’m up there?”

“Just go get your girl, Morgan.”

After a few seconds of silence, Alex finally knocks on Julie’s door.

“Jules, can I come in?”

“Does it matter what my answer is? You’re just gonna barge in here anyway.” Julie doesn’t get a response, but instead hears her door open and feels the bed shift after Alex sits down on it.

“Julie, what did I do? I’ve been trying to figure it out, but I haven’t done anything to deserve this attitude.”

“You haven’t done anything? That’s bullshit. Alex, just get the hell out of my house. You don’t know shit, so you don’t get to come in here and act all high and mighty. Just leave.”

“No Julie! I’m not going to leave until you tell me whatever the hell I did! I don’t get it!”

“That’s the problem! You don’t get it! You don’t understand and I can’t make you!”

“Yes you can! Just talk to me! Talk to me like I actually matter to you!”

“Who says you do?”, Julie immediately cringes when those words come out. She knew it was harsh, but it needed to be said.

“Fine, JJ. Text me when you want to act like a decent fucking human again”, Alex says back, choking down the tears.

Julie doesn’t look back over, but she hears Alex stand up from her bed and slam the bedroom door on the way out. Alex doesn’t look back, but she knows JJ’s beating herself up at her word choice.

After a few hours of Julie watching Netflix to try to clear her mind from the hideous situation she created, she hears another knock on her door. Hoping they’ll eventually go away, she rolls over to the side and turns Netflix up.

“JJ? It’s Tobin. I’m going to come in now. I can literally hear you watching Orange is the New Black, so you’re not doing a good job of pretending you’re not there.”

“Whatever Tobs.”

“Jules, what’s wrong? I’ve never seen you this pissed off at Alex. Did she say something?”

“No, she didn’t say anything.”

“Did she do anything, then?”

After a few moments of silence, “JJ, you can tell me.”

“She agreed to a date on Friday night with some douche. He’s just trying to get into her pants!”

“But isn’t that what you do?” Tobin questions, confusion written on her face.

“No! There’s a difference between trying to get a quick fuck and trying to actually date and care about someone. But I guess no one can tell which one I’m trying to do”

After a few seconds of silence while Tobin tries to find the right words, she finally replies. “Well, you’re just going to show Alex that you’re better than douche boy, I guess. You’ve been chasing this girl for years, I don’t see yourself giving up this easily. Come join Ash and me for dinner when you’re done moping up here.”

 

The next day at school, Tobin finds herself walking into first period and sitting down next to Christen. The girl that she can’t get attached to, knowing fully well that her bad influence would rub off on her.

“Hey Tobin, how was your weekend?”

“Fine Press. Yours?”

“Wow, I actually got more than two words out of you. Three has to be a new record.”

“Very funny”

“And we’re back to two.”

“You’re full of jokes today, Press.”

“I’m actually full of jokes everyday. But you’re never here, so you don’t get to hear them. You skip a lot.”

“Yep”

“Christen, how about you get the fuck up and let me sit next to Heath? I’m sure she’d love to sit next to a real woman” some cheerleader says while applying more lipstick.

Christen starts to move, but Tobin grabs her arm and pulls her back down. “She’s good where she’s at now, thanks. You’re welcome to go sit over there.” Tobin tells her through gritted teeth. The girl seemed to get the message, and storms off stomping her feet.

“You didn’t have to do that, Tobin. She seemed pretty, you could have sat next to her”

“Well you’re pretty, too. And you actually have a nice personality.” Tobin says, not realizing what she said until it’s out of her mouth.

They both look as each other, confused, when their teacher starts the class. Tobin’s never been so thankful for class to begin.

No one can remember a time that lunch had been so awkward. Ali was still mad at Ashlyn for never texting back, the drama between Alex and Julie was still heated, considering Julie never really apologized, and Tobin was still in a bad mood from the way Christen was treated in first period.

“So. How about the weather?” Ashlyn awkwardly says, trying to break the tension.

“Fuck off, dude. No one wants to talk” Tobin huffs out while biting into her apple.

“Chill, man. I’m just trying to make things less awkward.”

“Well you’re doing a god awful job at it”, Julie pipes in with her opinion, sitting across from Alex instead of next to her for the first time this year.

“I’m just gonna go to the band room. You guys are pissing me off”, Tobin claims as she stands up and walks towards the exit.

Thankfully, the band teachers had their lunch the same time as Tobin, so she has the room all to herself. She goes to the piano and mindlessly runs her fingers up and down it, familiarizing herself with it’s tune. She starts to play a song she learned a few months ago, quietly humming to herself as she increases her pace. After a few minutes, she’s pounding on it and singing a little more loudly.

“Holy shit, Tobin. I didn’t know you could sing so well!”

“Ah! Fuck Press, you scared the shit out of me! How long have you been standing there?”

“I was here before you came in”, she trails off not wanting to meet Tobin’s eyes.

“Can I ask why?”

“No one comes in here.”

“So?”

“So no one can bother me for reading my books”, she whispers and Tobin physically feels her heart break.

“Oh. Do you want me to leave? Is this your quiet time?”

“You don’t have to leave, unless you want to.”

“Do you mind if I play the piano as you read?”

“That sounds really nice, Tobin. I didn’t know you played.”

“Yeah, I do. But I play guitar better. Actually, me Ash and JJ are in this band. I sing and play guitar, Jules plays the piano and Ash is on the drums.”

“That’s so cool, Tobin. I didn’t know you were so into music. What’s the name of your band?”

“That’s for you to find out when we’re big and famous, and you’re screaming at our concert.”

“You don’t have a name yet, do you?”

“Ha. We’ve been in this band for years, and still can’t agree on a name”

“Well if it helps, you sound really great. I had no idea you could play like that. You don’t look like the type.”

“Oh? And what type do I look like?”

Christen blushes, but still responds “Like the type to only care about fucking girls”

“Well, Press. There’s a lot you still have to learn about me I guess. Now go read your books and I’ll finish the song”, Tobin teases, a slight smile appearing on her face.

“Do you have your cigarettes with you?”

“Yeah? Why?”

“Can I try one?”

“What? Why?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never had one before, but you smoke them every morning in the parking lot. I just wanted to try one.”

“How do you know I smoke them in the parking lot?” Tobin questions, eyebrows arched.

“Oh. I walk to school and I pass your car in the morning”, Christen replies with a blush creeping on her cheeks.

“Oh. Well, no. You can’t try one. Smoking kills, Press.”

“But please? Just one?”

“Well obviously we can’t right in the middle of the goddamn day in the band room. You’re smarter than that.”

“After school?”

“Press, drop this. I’m not going to be single handedly responsible for you getting lung cancer.”

“But you smoke them, so why can’t I?”

“Because you’re better and smarter than me, Press. Use that brain of yours right now. I should get back to class anyway. The bells gonna ring soon. I’ll see you tomorrow maybe.” And without another word Tobin disappears into the hallway.

As she’s walking she hears her phone buzz with Julie’s distinct vibration and opens the group message she has with her two best friends.

 _Dumbass 1_ : Hey, tonight we should work on a song I’ve been writing.

 _Hobin Teeth_ : Really? Julie has actually been writing something?

 _Dumbass 1_ : Shut up, Heath. Do you mind if I take lead vocals on this one?

 _Hobin Teeth_ : Uh, sure? You’re never requested it before, but I don’t see why not.

 _Dumbass 1_ : Cool, Ash you down?

 _Ash Attack_ : Yeah sounds good to me. I'll drop by your place after school tonight.

 _Hobin Teeth_ : Gonna bring Kriegs?

 _Ash Attack_ : A gentleman never kisses and tells. I'll see you guys tonight

 _Dumbass 1_ : awesome, bring food when you come

After a few more hellish bells, Tobin finally finds herself in her last period. The teacher's droning about something she couldn't give a shit about, so she's currently trying to hit the boy's ear in front of her with the paper football she made two minutes ago.

“Heath! Stop being a pest. There's only twenty minutes left of class left, can't you at least pretend to pay attention?”

“I would but it's a sin to lie, Ms. Leroux. And we can't have that can we?”

“Just get the hell out of here. Go to the principal's office if you can't act right.”

“To be fair, I thought I was going to have to try harder to get out of here. Have a good weekend guys, girls, Ms.Leroux.”

“Tobin it's Wednesday.” she hears someone call as she slams the door shut behind her.

With no plan of actually going to the principal’s office, Tobin makes her way out to her Jeep to wait for Julie to drive home. When she steps out of the front door, she takes out her regular cigarette and lights it. After taking a few long draws she hears her name being yelled in the parking lot for the second time that month.

“Tobin! Can I try it now?”

“Press, what the hell? Are you stalking me now?” Tobin yells back, eventually walking to meet her.

“No! The principal sent me out to get you, Ms. Leroux told him she thought you were going to leave instead of going to his office.”

“Well, she was right. Now go back in there and pretend you never saw me.”

“Tobin, you know I can’t do that. I’m his aid for this period, I can’t lie to him.”

“Sure you can, Press. It’s really easy.”

“Tobin, I can’t. Why can’t you just walk back in with me?”

“Don’t wanna. If I let you try one puff will you tell him you didn’t see me?” Christen looks taken aback, but Tobin can see the gears turning in her head. She didn’t want to offer the girl lung cancer, but if it’s going to keep her out of trouble, what’s so bad with one puff?

“Deal. But this is the only time I’m going to cover for you, Heath."

Tobin reluctantly hands over her cigarette, and watches Christen hold it in her hands for a few moments. She carefully brings it to her lips and sucks in. Not even a second has passed before she’s coughing out the smoke, doubled over.

“God, that’s disgusting! How can you do that everyday?”

“I’m glad you think so. Don’t smoke Press, it’ll kill you. I’ll catch you later, have fun lying to Mr. Douche” Tobin says as she walks to her Jeep. For the second time that day, Christen continues to linger in her thoughts.

“Johnston! Morgan! Pair up! Since you can’t seem to pay attention to me, go run five laps. Let me see some hustle!”, both girls automatically groan when their gym teacher yells at them, but do as their told.

“Man, having gym last period seriously sucks ass”, Julie comments trying to break the tension between them.

“Yep.”

“Alex, about what I said. I was completely out of line and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it, I was just frustrated.”

“Save it for someone else, JJ. It’s going have to take more than a half ass apology for us to start to go back to normal.”

“Okay, then listen to me”, Julie says as she stops running to pull Alex off to the bleachers.

“I’m listening.”

“Alex, I really really am sorry. You know you’re one of the most important people in my life, and you mean more to me than you know. I just got really pissed that day, and I took it out on you. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything I said and I regret saying it.”

After a few moments of silence and Julie holding her breath, Alex finally says “It’s okay, Julie. I know why you were upset.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, Ash said you and Tobin were having a hard time trying to get the chords right for your song.”

“Oh, yeah that was bad. Anyway are we back to normal now?” Julie responds, slightly disappointed.

“Duh, I can never stay mad at you. You’re one of my best friends, and I maybe, might have, a little bit, slightly missed your annoyingness”, Alex says while laughing.

“Hey, I don’t blame you. Ready to get the rest of those five laps in?”

“Are you forgetting which one of us plays soccer? I’ll lap you twice.”

“You’re on, Morgan.”

Not surprisingly, Alex actually slowed down so she could continue to jog and talk to Julie. It wasn’t really jogging, closer to fast walking, but she didn’t care. She missed her best friend and just wanted to hear her voice and listen to her laugh. And watch her eyes light up when she talks about the band. Totally straight things to do with your best friend.

“So are we hanging out tonight?” Alex questions as they both finish up their final lap.

“If you want. We’re working on a new song I wrote, so if you wanna come over and listen to that, we can get dinner after?”

“You wrote one? I thought Tobin wrote all of them?”

“Yeah, she does. I don’t know, I just wanted to try it, it’s not good or anything.”

“Oh, I doubt that. Should I invite Ali too?”

“Yeah, if you want. Her and Ash probably worked things out by now, it’s been like 5 hours.”

“You’re right. Okay, I’ll see you in like an hour?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, babe.”

“You’re so gross. Shower before I come over!”

As they make their way back into the locker room, Julie checks her phone to see she has ten new messages all from Tobin, all saying to hurry up or she’ll leave without her. Rolling her eyes, she puts her backpack on and starts running to the parking lot.

“God, took you long enough! Were you and Alex fucking or something?”

“Good one Tobs. You know I have gym last period, and that’s like all the way on the other side of the school. And I had to change.”

“Yeah, whatever. I’m just really pumped to hear what you have written.”

“You shouldn’t be. It’s not as good as any of your stuff, and I kinda just wrote it because I was pissed at Alex.”

“Hey, the best songs come from raw emotion. Did you guys work it out? Is she coming over later?”

“Yeah, she said she’ll come by in like an hour. Hey, isn’t that Press?” Julie asks as she looks out her side mirror.

Turning around, Tobin confirms that it is Christen. More importantly, it’s Christen trying to get her backpack out of the hands of another football player. Knowing that this happens far too often, Tobin throws her Jeep in park, and does something she knows she’s going to regret.

“Hey, fucker! Give the nice girl her backpack back, and I won’t come out of this car to kick your ass” she yells at, stopping his actions.

“Yeah Heath? There’s no way you would, why would you give a fuck about this girl?” Tobin takes this as a challenge, and starts to get out of her Jeep. When she opens the door, the football player drops the backpack and starts jogging back to his car.

“Thanks Tobin. You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. Hopefully next time I see you will be in first period, and not me coming to save you again.”

“My knight in shining armor. Thanks again Tobin, I’ll see you later.”

“Bye, Press.” As Tobin walks back to her car, she can see Julie laughing at her from the window.

“What’s funny, dude?”

“Dude, you totally like Press!”

“What? No I don’t, that’s stupid.”

“If you say so, Tobs. But you’re not the type to step into conflicts because you’re a good samaritan. Half the time, you’re the one starting the conflicts. But keep living in your denial.”

While Tobin doesn’t classify herself as a thinker, Julie’s words keep bouncing around in her head on the drive home. There was no way that someone like Tobin could start to like someone like Christen. After telling herself it was impossible to have a crush on her, she turns the radio up and sings along with Julie until they finally pull into their driveway.

“Okay, go shower because you stink, and I’ll set up the amps and stuff and wait for Ash to come over.”

“Sounds good, don’t fuck up my keys!”

After a solid ten minutes of setting the amps and instruments, and then another ten minutes of mindlessly scrolling through instagram, she finally hears the front doorbell.

“Hey Alex, Julie’s in the shower upstairs and Ash should be here in a few. Is Ali coming?”

“Yeah, she said she’d drive over with Ashlyn.”

“Alright, sounds cool. I’m gonna go get my charger from my room.”

When Tobin returns, Ash and Ali are already in the garage, currently arguing over which instrument is cooler. Knowing that Alex is already going to take part in that conversation, she goes to yell at Julie to hurry up. As she’s walking to the stairs she sees Julie come down, freshly showered.

“Hey, took you long enough. Everyone’s in the garage, including your girl.”

“She’s not my girl, dude”, Julie responds with a blush as they walk back to their friends.

“Okay, Julie, are you ready to take vocals?”

“Yeah, but just letting you guys know, this song sucks. So don’t expect much. But just go along with this key, okay?” she says as she plays a few chords on her keyboard.

“Got it, ready whenever you are JJ.”

_Catch a boat to England, baby_

_Maybe to Spain_

_Wherever I have gone_

_Wherever I’ve been and gone_

_Wherever I have gone_

_The blues are all the same_

_Send out for whisky, baby_

_Send out for gin_

_Me and room service, honey_

_Me and room service, babe_

_Me and room service_

_Well, we’re living a life of sin_

_When I’m not drinking, baby_

_You are on my mind_

_When I’m not sleeping, honey_

_When I ain’t sleeping, mama_

_When I’m not sleeping_

_You know you’ll find me crying_

_Try another city, baby_

_Another town_

_Wherever I have gone_

_Wherever I’ve been and gone_

_Wherever I have gone_

_The Blues come following down_

_Living is a gamble, baby_

_Lovings much the same_

_Wherever I have played_

_Wherever I’ve thrown the dice_

_Wherever I have played_

_The blues have run the game_

_Maybe tomorrow, honey_

_Someplace down the line_

_I’ll wake up older_

_So much older, mama_

_I’ll wake up older_

_And I’ll just stop all my trying_

_Catch a boat to England, baby_

_Maybe to Spain_

_Wherever I have gone_

_Wherever I’ve been and gone_

_Wherever I have gone_

_The blues are all the same_

“Holy shit, JJ! That was insane! I didn’t know you could write like that”, Tobin exclaims as she sets her guitar down.

“I don’t know, was it okay? I thought there was a few cords-”

“Dude, stop. That was the most incredible thing I’ve heard you sing. You are definitely gonna be writing more for us. Right guys?”

“Jules, that was insane. I can’t tell you how beautiful that was to hear” Alex tells her.

“Thanks, kid. Means a lot coming from you”, she says while smiling back to her.

“Anytime, ready to go get dinner now?”

“Oh backup, backup. Shouldn’t we all have dinner together? I mean, it’s not everyday that Julie writes something like that. I’ll go order pizza for everyone and you guys can go out tomorrow. But tonight, we celebrate!”

“I can’t argue with that, Morgan. Sorry, babe I’ll wine and dine you later this week.”

“JJ, I’m a classy lady. I’m not sleeping with you on the first day. We have to wait until the third, at least.”

“Are you sure you guys aren’t secretly a thing, and you're just fucking with us?”

“Go to hell, Kriegs. You know JJ couldn’t keep her hands off me if we were actually dating. She can barely keep her hands off me now.”

“Hey, do you blame me? Look at this sweet ass”, she says while slapping it.

“JJ!”

“Guys, if you’re gonna argue, don’t do it in the garage! At least come to the living room so I can watch!” they all heard Tobin call out from the kitchen.

Eventually, after the pizza comes and they’re all stretched out on the living room, Tobin allows her mind to wander again while they’re watching some dumb Lifetime movie that Ali picked. Her mind goes back to the nerd that is Christen Press. She can’t even remember the last time she had a crush on someone, it was always a fuck them and leave them situation. But, why was she continuing to stand up for her? Like Julie said, it’s not like she was a good person and didn’t like fights. Maybe she just felt bad for her, and-

“Tobin!”

“Wait what?”

“I’ve been calling your name for the last like five minutes. Can you turn the lights off?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Are you staying the night guys?”

“Yeah, if that’s cool. I’m too lazy to go home”, Alex tells her.

“Ditto” Ali squeaks out from Ashlyn’s side.

Tobin stays silent as she watches her friends all cuddle up to each other. Julie’s sprawled out on the couch, with Alex laying on top of her, both under blankets. Ashlyn and Ali are occupying the recliner, similar to Julie and Alex’s position. And, of course, that leaves Tobin to sit on the floor alone. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have Christen as a friend, only for the sole purpose of not having to be the fifth wheel. But only as a friend, she most definitely is not starting to crush on Christen Press.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?? feelings?? let me know what you guys think, much love to you awesome people.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh i'm so sorry this is so late. but, at least its here lol. anyway that game last night was fire and I love jj and ko so much. anyway, next chapter shouldn't take as long to write. my bad for any spelling errors, its like 2am. much love to you guys <3

“Hi sweetie, how was your day at school?” Christen’s mom yells from the kitchen as she hears her daughter come in. 

Christen takes her shoes off, lays them by the door, then puts her house key back in the bowl near the front door. She checks the mail from that day, her eyes scanning to see anything from the colleges she’s applied to. Seeing nothing that peaks her interest, she walks to the kitchen.

“Fine, mom. How was your day?”

“Oh, it was fine. Do you have plans tonight?”

“Just gonna work on some homework, probably.”

“Baby girl, you’re always doing homework. Don’t you wanna go and hangout with your friends? What about Tobin?”

“Mom, we’re not really friends-”

“That’s nonsense. The girl gave you her sweatshirt! And you’re telling me she’s not a friend? From what you tell me, you guys have been getting close even since she gave you that shirt a few weeks ago”

“Mom I-”

“Hey baby, hope you had a good day today” Christen’s father interrupts as he comes in from the living room.

“I was just telling your daughter that she should invite Tobin over sometime this week.”

“Tobin? Sweatshirt girl?”

“Yes Dad, if that’s what you want to call her. But I was just telling Mom I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Well why not? I think she’s right, you’re always doing schoolwork, Chris. You deserve to have a break and hang out with your friends. Invite Tobin over tomorrow.”

“Fine, but she’s probably going to say no! She’s busy guys, she’s in a band and they all work really hard.”

“Ohh, a band? This Tobin person just keeps getting more mysterious. I’m sure she won't mind taking one day off. I’m excited to see her tomorrow”, her mother replies, taking lettuce out of the fridge to make dinner.

“Okay, I’ll ask, but she’s gonna say no. I’m going to go do homework before dinner”, Christen yells over her shoulder as she climbs the stairs. 

Once Christen enters the door, she lays her backpack down next to the door and lays out on her bed. She has a poster of the stars above her bed, just for this exact purpose. As she finally exhales after her long day, she allows herself to trace the patterns with her eyes for the upteentith time. Something about the way stars are so constant calms the girl, in a way that she normally can’t find.

The next morning, Tobin jolts out of bed courtesy of her phone’s obnoxious alarm. Ali must have set the alarm yesterday at lunch, hoping it would be enough to convince Tobin to actually go to class. Rolling her eyes, Tobin does her best to wake up and appease her older friend. Besides, it would be worth it to see Christen’s shocked face due to the fact Tobin went to class three days in a row.

While Tobin’s getting ready, she hears Julie open her bedroom door and stumbles out, squinting her eyes and yawning.

“Dude, we went to class yesterday. What gives?” she mumbles so much that Tobin can barely make it out. 

“We’re going again today. Get dressed and I’ll make you toast”, Tobin replies hoping food will be enough incentive to get her best friend moving.

Thankfully, it’s enough to coax Julie into going to class. After Tobin finishes getting ready for the day, she quickly puts two pieces in their toaster and scrolls through her Instagram feed waiting for the bread to brown. She’s looking through her recommended feed when she sees Christen’s familiar face. Clicking on her profile, she sees the girl has barely 50 followers and a Harry Potter quote in her bio. Debating with herself, Tobin hits the follow request button. 

“Where’s my toast dude?” Julie asks, a completely different person than the zombie that emerged from her bedroom half an hour ago. 

“Let me get some jelly first”, Tobin says as she reaches in their fridge for JJ’s favorite grape substance. 

After putting jelly on both pieces of toast, the girls make their way out to Tobin’s car. After throwing their bags in the back, they get in and both reach for the radio station. After arguing for a few minutes on whose turn it was to control the radio, they make their way to school with Ed Sheeran playing. 

Pulling up to school, Julie pulls out the pack of cigarettes and offers one to Tobin, who holds it still until Julie gets a chance to light it. After the song ends, they both get out, grab their bags, and slowly walk into the building, throwing their cigarettes on the ground before opening the front door. 

As Tobin walks into her classroom, her teacher yells at her again for wearing a hat in the building. Tobin rolls her eyes but keeps the hat on. Slumping into her seat, she hears Press audible gasp.

“Tobin, this is like three days in a row for you! Must be a new record.”

“Yeah, don’t expect me to show up for the next two weeks. I can’t believe you get up this early five days a week. How are you not suicidal?”

“Funny, Tobin. It’s actually not bad, considering I’ve been doing it for the last three years. You’ve probably skipped more days than you show up”, Christen huffs out. 

“Hey, can’t argue with that.”

After a few minutes of silence, Christen finally opens her mouth. “So I have a weird question for you.”

“Good, I probably have a weird answer. What’s up?”

“Do you wanna maybe hang out tonight?” Christen rushes out.

Tobin’s eyebrows knit together as she says “You wanna hang out?”

Suddenly feeling confident she replies, “Yeah, if you want to.”

“When did you say?”

“Tonight?”

“Um, I guess? I was going to hang with JJ and Alex, but they’ll probably just be flirting the whole time. So sure, why not?”

“Really?”

“Why are you acting so surprised, Press? I’m your knight in shining armor, it’s not like I despise you,” Tobin says while giving Christen her famous Heath smile.

“Don’t act all mighty, you know you hated me the first day.”

Frowning, the older girl voices her opinion “But that was before I knew more about you. Someone’s gotta stand up for you, you know” 

“I don’t know, I just thought you would have said no”, she replies, shoving Tobin’s arm. 

“Where are we hanging? JJ and Alex are gonna be at my place.”

“We can hang at mine? I mean my parents will be home, but they won’t bug us or anything.”

“Yeah that sounds fine to me. Here, let me put my number in your phone so you can text me your address and shit.”

Christen feels like she’s on cloud 9 as she hands over her phone to the older girl and watches her carefully put in her number. Tobin then hands her phone to Christen, waiting for her to put in her contact info. Christen looks at her with shock written on her face- she can’t remember the last time she gave someone her number. 

“Hey, by the way, don’t you know how Instagram works? You gotta follow me back”, Tobin tells her.

“Sorry, I’m not up to date on the rules of social media”, Christen laughs, showing her phone to Tobin as she clicks on the app.

“There you go, Press. Try not to be too distracted by my hot pictures”, Tobin says with a wink, turning to listen to the teacher drone about the importance of attendance. 

The rest of Tobin’s day goes by relatively smooth, she was only threatened to be sent to the office three times. When lunch rolls around, Tobin’s too busy on her phone to pay attention to her friends, who seem to be in their own world. Tobin only looks up when Julie teases her about Christen, who’s walking to the bathroom.

“You gonna go get a quick fuck in, Tobin?”

“JJ, fuck off. We’re just friends.”

“Yeah, but why? You could easily hit that, Tobs”, Ali says while watching some video on Ashlyn’s phone.

“Why would I want to?” Tobin questions. 

“She’s kinda hot, dude. I haven’t noticed her before, but now that she’s kinda been popping up in our lives, she’s definitely your type”, Alex pipes in making JJ cough on her drink.

“Damn, Lex. It kinda seems like she’s your type”, Julie says in an accusatory tone. 

And just like that, Tobin zones out and goes back to looking at her phone. She loves her friends and band mates, but their constant bickering is something she could easily live without. When lunch finally ends, Tobin slips out before her friends can tease her more about her budding friendship with Christen.

In her last bell, Tobin’s tries to pay attention to her teacher go on about the the Middle Ages, but her phone buzzing takes her notice instead. Knowing it’s not any of her four friends ringtone, she unlocks her phone to see who messaged her. 

_ Press: Hey, does 4 work? _

Smiling to herself, she quickly texts back a reply.

_ Tobin: Yeah, as long as you feed me at some point. You kinda owe me after I’ve been saving your ass for the past like, month _

_ Press: I was planning on getting pizza :P What kind do you like? _

_ Tobin: Pineapple, duh. _

_ Press: Absolute heathen. I refuse to order that. You can have cheese like normal people. Pepperoni if you’re lucky _

_ Tobin: Damn you Press. I’ll see you at 4:15. Always gotta be fashionably late _

While Tobin walks out on the end of the day, she takes her time knowing that Julie’s going to be late anyway. She sees Ali walking towards her car, so like the good friend she is, she goes over and tries to trip her.

“Who the fuc- God damn it, Tobin,” Ali laughs as she turns around and sees her friend.

“Got ya, Kriegs. Where’s Ash?”

“Going back to her house. Do you think we’re attached at the hip like you and Jules?

“Offensive! No, I just assumed you guys were hanging out tonight since you don’t have practice.”

“Yeah, we might hang later. Where’s JJ?”

“She’s always late. Her last class is gym with Alex. So not only does she have to change and run to the car, but she has to take time to flirt with Alex.”

“Makes sense. What are you guys doing tonight? I might swing by, I don’t have much homework.”

“Yeah, go for it. Alex and JJ are hanging at our place”, Tobin tells her, purposely leaving out where she’ll be.

“The way you said it made it seem like you won’t be there. So where are you gonna be Tobito?” Ali asks in a tone that tells Tobin she knows exactly where she’s going.

Trying to seem nonchalant, Tobin says “Just over to Christen’s. She asked to hang out, and I didn’t see a reason not to.”

“Of course you didn’t. Alright, I might stop by later, I’ll let you know. Have fun with your girl tonight,” Ali says as she unlocks her car.

When Tobin reaches her car, her best friend is leaning against the passenger door scrolling through her phone.

“Yo, you ready to go home?” Tobin asks her friend as she unlocks her car.

“Yeah, are you gonna hang with me and Alex?”

“No, I’m going over to Christen’s, she invited me earlier in first period.”

JJ chooses not to respond, but instead gives her friend a knowing smile and turns up the radio. The rest of the ride home is mostly silent, except for the radio blaring and JJ singing along while tapping on the armrest. 

When they pull into the driveway, JJ all but jumps out of the car telling Tobin that Alex is coming over soon and she needs to straighten up her room. Tobin laughs at her friends antics, but allows her to run into the house going straight upstairs.

Opposite of her friend, Tobin slowly makes her way inside the house. She has about an hour to waste before she should leave, so she watches a few episodes of Netflix to distract her from the butterflies that’s starting to make their appearance.

After two of episodes of That 70’s Show, Tobin checks her watch and starts putting her shoes on. Not wanting to come off as completely desperate, she keeps the same clothes on that she wore to school that day. She yells to JJ and Alex that she’s leaving, and before they can tease her about it, she’s out the door and in her car. 

In an attempt to calm her nerves, she smokes another cigarette and turns up her radio station, singing loudly to the Lumineers. Four songs later and she’s pulling up to the address that Press sent her, amazed on how Press can call this her house instead of her mansion. Putting her cigarette out in the ashtray in her cup holder, she hops out of the car, gives herself a small pep talk, walks up to the door, and rings the bell. 

“Christen, your friend is here!” she hears Mrs. Press yell from the other side of the door.

Moments later, Christen greets Tobin as she opens the front door. After introducing Tobin to her mother, Christen leads Tobin to the staircase.

“We can go downstairs if you want, I have Xbox if you wanna play?”

“Do you have FIFA?”

“Yeah, from last year.”

“Dude yes! I can never play in my house without Alex popping up and beating my as- butt.” Tobin corrects herself, remembering Christen’s mom was still in the room.

“Smooth one. Let’s just go downstairs before you say something worse.”

After getting two soda’s from the fridge and setting up the Xbox, Christen breaks the awkward silence.

“So why do you skip all the time? We’re both seniors, don’t you care at all about graduating?” Christen asks after she sets FIFA up, Tobin choosing Arsenal with Christen picking Real.

“Yeah, but I’m gonna graduate. I always end up getting D’s, which is enough to pass. Why do you always try so hard to get A’s?” Tobin groans as Sanchez is called offsides.

“To get into college with a scholarship?” Christen replies in an obvious tone.

“What college? And why do you wanna go so bad? It’s just college.”

“I’m really trying to get into Stanford. If they take me”

“Of course they will, you probably have like a 5.0 GPA.”

“That’s not true. Why are you so good at this game?” Christen asks as Tobin easily slots in the first goal.

“Me and JJ play a lot at night when we’re bored.”

“Does she spend the night at your house a lot?” Christen asks, causing Tobin to laugh.

“Are you serious? Dude we live together”

“What?”

“I thought you knew?”

“Why would I know? We weren’t really buddies before this year.”

“I don’t know, I just assumed. A lot of people know.”

“Why do you live together?”

“Long story. Press, you realize Madrid is like the most basic team ever? They blow, and I could totally be winning like 12-0”. 

Realizing Tobin’s trying to change the subject, she moves it back to school. “So have you finished your paper yet?”

“That’s rich, Press. I think I wrote my name on the paper, does that count?”

“I’m gonna go with no”, before Christen can scold Tobin more, she’s cut off by a phone ringing.

“Oh, that’s mine. Hold on,” Tobin declares as she reaches for her phone.

“Hey babe, what’s up?” 

Christen feels her heart drop when Tobin says the word  _ babe  _ to the other girl on the phone. And just like that, Christen knows that Tobin only sees her a friend- whatever fantasy she’s been living in her head isn’t a reality. She’s just the girl that no one ever accepts and Tobin’s the girl that everyone wants. They may co exist in each others world, but they’ll never overlap, and Christen feels like an idiot for thinking it could be any different. 

“Yeah I can do that. See you tonight baby”, Christen is drawn out of her thoughts when Tobin utters the word  _ baby  _ and then hangs up the phone.

“Who was that?” Christen questions.

“Oh, just some girl. I think her name’s Abby? Angie? Why?”

“Just wondering. How can you not know her name and still call her babe?”

“Ah, Christen. So young and innocent. One day you’ll learn.” Tobin replies while laughing.

“Not funny. Do you do that with all your girls?”

“Depends, do you wanna be one?” Tobin laughs.

“Shut up, Heath. Do you wanna go see Abby or Angie?”

“Nah, she wants me to come over later tonight. So I’m good right now.”

“Oh, well you can leave if you want. I forgot I had a project due later this week and I haven’t started it yet,” Christen lies, trying to get Tobin to leave. 

“Do you want me to leave?”

“Do you want to stay and help me finish my project?” Christen snaps back, regretting her tone.

“Alright that’s my cue. See you later, Press,” the older girl says over her shoulder as she heads up the stairs leaving Christen alone in the basement. 

Not for the first time, and definitely not the last, Christen is left alone with just her thoughts in an empty room. She always seems to run into this issue- with the few friendships she develops it always ends with her pushing them away. She knows it’ll end the same with Tobin- but maybe it’s better if she ends it now. At least she won’t have her heartbroken down the road. She can end it before it really begins. 

As Tobin rushes out the front door before Christen’s mom can talk to her, she feels the familiar buzz of her phone again.

_ Dumbass 1: how’s it going with press? make out yet ? ;) _

_ Hobin Teeth: JJ, get your mind out of the gutter. she kinda freaked out on me and basically kicked me out. i’m on the way home now, want anything for dinner? _

_ Dumbass 1: No, I think me and alex are going out. why did press kick you out?  _

_ Hobin Teeth: no idea dude. one min we were talking and playing fifa and then when i got off the phone, she freaked and told me she had a project to do _

_ Dumbass 1: who were you on the phone with?? _

_ Hobin Teeth: that one girl that we met at that party last weekend _

_ Dumbass 1: oh abbey? _

_ Hobin Teeth: yea i think that's her name _

_ Dumbass 1: so let me get this straight. you and press were hanging, you answer the phone to this girl you're trying to bang with press in the room, and then she freaks out and kicks you out? _

_ Hobin Teeth: yea, exactly. weird right dude? _

_ Dumbass 1: god you are such a dumbass Tobin. you didn't think that she's jealous?? _

When Tobin reads the last text, she automatically face palms herself. Of course Press would be jealous- Tobin was really her only friend. Sure, it wasn’t a romantic jealousy, but just a friendly one. No way that Press has started to develop a crush on the older girl. Mentally kicking herself, Tobin gets out of her Jeep and heads back into the house. 

When she knocks again Mrs. Press greets her, and she makes up some bullshit lie on having to get her charger out of her car. When she goes back downstairs she faces Christen staring at the black screen of the TV.

“Hey Press? I kinda fucked up a couple minutes ago. I realize you were probably jealous-”

“Me? Jealous? Of what Tobin?” Christen rushes out, her tone evident of her anger. 

“Jealous of my other friend? We can keep hanging out if you want, I can just see her another time.”

Christen, initially, is taken back by Tobin’s preposition. Would she really skip a booty call just to play Xbox with her? 

“You don’t have to, Tobin. Abby or Angie or whatever seems cool. Go hang out with her.”

“I know I don’t have to, but I kinda want to. You’re more fun to hang out with anyway, Press. So? Do you want me to kick your ass more in FIFA?”

“Bring it, Heath. This time you have to be Real.”

“Press, I would rather die.”

Tobin feels her phone buzz again, but this time she chooses to ignore it and focuses on Christen instead. Christen who sticks her tongue out when she’s about to shoot the ball or go for a cross. Christen who doesn’t even realize how beautiful she is when she’s in faded jeans and a loose t-shirt. Christen the absolute nerd, who is starting to become Tobin’s favorite thing to look at. Yeah, she’d definitely rather be here playing video games with Christen instead of fucking some girl she won’t remember next month. 

 

“God damn it Tobin, text me back”, JJ sighs in exasperation as she checks her phone for any new messages.

“You good JJ?” Alex asks from the other side of the couch.

“Yeah, Tobin’s just being a dumbass. But what’s new?”

“Absolutely nothing then. What’d she do this time?”

“She’s just so oblivious when it comes to Christen. It’s obvious they both like each, they’ve just been dancing around it for the last few weeks. Why can’t they just open their eyes?”

“I don’t know, JJ. I guess it’s hard to realize you’re falling for a close friend”, Alex says but in a much quieter tone that makes Julie question if they’re still talking about Christen and Tobin.

“Yeah, it would make a lot more sense if they both just came to term with their feelings. Do you wanna go get Chipotle? My treat, babe.”

“Yeah, that sounds really good. Do you mind if I go out in sweats?”

“Why would I care? You still look beautiful, kid”, Julie compliments bringing a blush to Alex’s face.

“Shut up JJ, I’ll drive since you’re buying.”

“Such a gentleman. Let me go get my wallet and I’ll meet you in your car.”

When JJ finally opens Alex’s car door, wallet and keys in hand, the radio station is turned up and Alex is singing an 80’s song completely off key.

“You know Morgan, I can actually teach you how to sing. Then you won’t have to make my ears bleed every time we’re in your car”, JJ says earning a smack on her arm.

“Well not everyone can have golden pipes like you. Some of us have to deal with sucky voices so people like you can sound like an angel.”

Not wanting to say another gross pick up line to ruin this moment, Julie simply intertwines their fingers and sings louder than Alex, trying to drown out her flat singing. When they finally pull up to their restaurant of choice, both of them have smiles painted across their faces. 

“Are you actually gonna try anything other than a bowl?” JJ asks as she opens the door for them.

Before Alex gets a chance to answer, they hear someone calling her name from the back table.

“Hey, Alex! How’s it going?” Servando, one of the male soccer players, calls out.

“Hey Serv. It’s going pretty well. Are you ready for the season to start?” Alex, trying to be polite, continues the conversation.

“You know I am! It’s going to be really nice to get back out there and score some goals. What about you? I see you practice all the time”, he says in a flirty tone, making JJ’s jaw clench.

“Yeah, I’m excited for the first game. But me and JJ are really hungry, so I think we’re gonna go get in line now”, Alex replies while tugging on JJ’s shirt to avoid a scene. 

“Oh, alright. If you wanna hang out sometime, you have my number”, he tells her while throwing a wink.

JJ’s hand balls into a fist, and before she has a chance to say a smart remark, Alex is physically tugging on her shirt sleeve to pull her away. 

“Why did you pull me away? I wanted to say something,” Julie huffs out as they wait in line.

“Because I know you, Jules. You would have said something dumb and started a fight in Chipotle. And honestly, I don’t wanna be banned from one of our favorite restaurants.”

“You don’t know that”, JJ replies while rolling her eyes.

“Actually I do.”

“How? How do you know I wasn’t going to wish him good luck with his game or something?”

“Because he was flirting with me. And no offense JJ, but you’re probably the most possessive person I’ve met.”

“Yeah, but it’s not like we’re dating or anything. You can flirt with whoever you want, you know that right?” 

“Do you know we aren’t dating?”Alex responds with a smile, referring to JJ’s hand on her lower back.

“Of course I do! I’m not totally stupid, Morgan”, she replies with a blush, removing her hand. 

“I didn’t say you had to move your hand, Jules.”

After they both ordered, Alex a bowl and Julie tacos, they choose their regular spot near the back so they can goof off without earning stares from the other customers. 

“I’ll get the drinks, sweet cheeks,” Julie says as she makes her way over to the beverage station.

“Ice-”

“Iced Tea, light ice, and a packet of sweet'n low, this isn’t my first time Morgan.” 

“You’re the best Jules.”

While Alex watches her friend go, she feels someone shift into the seat next to her. Before she even has time to turn around and face this stranger, she feels an arm snaking around her shoulders.

“Hey babe, I know you can’t really talk with your friend following you around everywhere. Do you wanna get out of here?” she hears Serv whisper in her ear.

“Thanks, but no. This is probably coming as a surprise, but I came to this restaurant to eat, Servando.”

“Well why don’t you box that up and come eat at my place?”

“Serv, I really just want to have a chill day with Julie.”

“But we can have a chill day with just us? What’s so wrong with that babe?”

“Like she said, I think she’s good here”, JJ interrupts slamming the drinks down on the table. 

“Woah, let’s not get hostile. I’m just trying to show the lady here a good time”, Serv replies.

“Well I think that lady can make up her own mind. Right Alex?” Julie asks, looking at Alex.

“She’s right, Servando. You should probably leave before JJ kicks your ass”, Alex tells him without even looking up from her bowl. 

Serv, looking visible paler, quickly apologizes and all but runs out the door. Alex laughs at his reaction, and it’s music to Julie’s ears. Julie flexes her muscles, earning another laugh from the younger girl. After Alex stops laughing, they both start to eat, but not without Julie teasing Alex on her fear of getting anything other than a bowl.

An hour and a dozen bad pickup lines later, they’re both under blankets on the couch watching a Lifetime movie that Alex begged JJ to turn on. Julie was going to say no, but when Alex brought out the puppy dog eyes she had no choice. 

“Do you think Servando is cute?” Julie asks out of the blue, once they’re both bundled under blankets together.

“What? What kind of question is that?”

“I don’t know. I was just wondering. Do you?”

“He’s okay looks wise. But he’s a giant douche, all he cares about is sex.”

“Would you ever want to date him?”

“Jules, honestly, where is all of this coming from?”

“I don’t know, I just felt bad about what you said earlier. I don’t want you to think that you owe me or anything, you can date anyone you want. You know that right?” Julie whispers, refusing to make eye contact. 

“Jules, I know that. I’m perfectly happy being right here, right now, with you. And no one else” Alex whispers against her cheek.

Julie takes this information in and can’t help but stare in amazement at the girl laying on top of her. The most beautiful, selfless, talented person she’s ever met wants to be here with her. Not with any douche bags or cute soccer players or the hot football players. But  _ her. _

“You’re okay, kid. You know that?”

“Eh, I’m way better than okay. Can you shut up so we can finish the movie now?”

“Why? It’s a Lifetime movie, you know the guy gets the girl in the end.”

“It still makes me happy to watch, so shush it.”

Julie’s about to make another smart ass comment when she feels her phone vibrate.

_ Hobin Teeth: yo, i’m about to leave. should i knock before i come in ? ;) _

_ Dumbass 1: you wish you could see some of that action. but no, we’re both fully clothed and its rated PG _

_ Hobin Teeth: hey you’ll get there one day.  _

_ Dumbass 1: shut up, did you get anywhere with press? first base, second base, homerun?;) _

_ Hobin Teeth: god damn it, JJ. We. Don’t. Like. Each. Other. We. Are. Just. Friends. _

_ Dumbass 1: you’ll get there one day. you mind if alex spends the night? shes about to fall asleep lol  _

_ Hobin Teeth: dude why would i care lol. just use protection ;) _

_ Dumbass 1: shut the fuck up tobin _

_ Hobin Teeth: im gonna stop by the store on the way home, need anything? _

_ Dumbass 1: were running low on beer, grab some? _

_ Hobin Teeth: got in, i’ll see you guys in 20  _

“Who was that?” Alex asks, eyes slightly closing.

“Why? You jealous babe?”

“You wish. For real, who?”

“Just Tobin. She’s on the way home from Press’s. She spent the whole day there, there’s no way they didn’t end up fucking.”

“God you’re so vulgar. But probably right. Can I sleep over? They’re fighting again,” Alex whispers against Julie's chest.

“Of course, Lex. You know you can always stay here.”

“Thanks, JJ. I don’t know where I’d be without you guys.”

“You know you don’t have to thank us for being decent human beings. Both of us are always gonna be there for you. I’m just the better looking one, but you already knew that.”

“God, every time I try to have a serious moment, you gotta ruin it with your dumb jokes. I’m gonna go shower, can you set FIFA up while I’m up there? I wanna beat Tobin when she comes in, it’s been a while.”

“You got it, babe. My sweatpants that you like are in the bottom drawer.”

Alex hums in response, and climbs up the stairs to Julie’s room. Julie can’t help but watch her go, feeling like she’s staring at a famous painting in an art museum. Of course she was the hopeless romantic, but she had a reputation to uphold. So for now, corny pick up lines were gonna have to do. 

After setting up FIFA, Julie ventures to the kitchen thanks to her black hole that she calls her stomach. Settling on some pop tarts and a beer, she grabs the same for Alex, knowing she’ll keep asking for sips until she drinks the whole bottle. While she’s in the process of getting more blankets, her phone goes off on the couch. Seeing it’s Ali, she opens the group chat she has with all five of them.

_ Kriegs: Tobin said it would be cool if I stopped by later tonight. Is the offer still on the table? _

_ Hobin Teeth: duh, dude. its just jj and alex at the house, but im on the way home right now _

_ Dumbass 1: yeah kriegs, come over. we were just gonna play fifa and shit _

_ Kriegs: Okay, cool. I’ll be over in the next 15 then. Ash, are you coming? _

_ Ash Attack: if you’re there, of course (;  _

_ Hobin Teeth: gross, stop flirting in the group chat _

_ Dumbass 1: yeah, what she said _

_ Superstar: can you guys stop making plans while I’m in the shower? _

_ Hobin Teeth: damn jj i knew you had it in you _

_ Kriegs: Took you guys long enough! _

_ Dumbass 1: you guys are dumb af, if we’re both in the shower why would we be texting in the group chat??  _

_ Kriegs: Good point. I’m leaving now, so I’ll see you guys soon.  _

_ Ash Attack: me too _

_ Hobin Teeth: sounds good, hopefully they aren’t fucking by the time we get there _

_ Superstar: She wishes ;) _

Rolling her eyes at Alex’s last text, Julie plugs her phone into the speakers and starts blaring Drake’s newest album, cranking it up loud enough so Alex would hear it upstairs. While waiting for the rest of her friends to show up, she starts a game of FIFA. It’s not until she reaches halftime that she hears Alex’s footsteps and feels a familiar shift in the couch.

“How are you not beating Canada right now? They’re a total shit team”, Alex says as she lays her head in Julie’s lap.

“Well you can beat them, then. In real life. Cause you’re gonna be on this team before you know it.” 

“Jules, be real. I’m not gonna make it pro, let alone join the national team.” 

“Hey. I know you’re an amazing player and have what it takes. You just need to believe the same”, Julie whispers while looking down at the girl in her lap.

“Great, now you have to go into extra time,” the younger girl says trying to change the subject.

Julie just hums in reply, determination written across her face. She normally wouldn’t care about just a FIFA game, but with Alex watching, it was a completely different story. 

“You’re coming to the game Friday, right?” Alex asks as Canada’s goalkeeper makes an easy save.

“Are you kidding me? I haven’t missed a game yet, why would I miss your first senior year game?”   


“I don’t know, I was just making sure. Thanks, JJ.”

“Don’t thank me, sweetheart. Watch this glory instead!” Julie yells in excitement as she scores the winning goal of the game.

“Holy shit! That was insane! A 122nd minute header against Canada? Unbelievable!” Alex yells back, jumping up to hug Julie like she just won the Olympics.

After their over-celebration, Alex cuddles back up to Julie on the couch, neither one of them wanting to start another game knowing they’ll friends will be there any minute.

“Hey Jules?”

“Yeah, Lex?”

“I really like you being possessive of me,” Alex says while looking down.

“Really? Why?” Julie asks, lifting Alex’s face to look her in the eyes.

Right when Alex starts to open her mouth, they hear the front door open.

“Yo, I’m home guys! Don’t worry, I brought more beer”, they both hear Tobin yell and then walk into the room.

“Damn, good game against Canada. But let me show you how a pro would handle it”, Tobin tells her two friends as she sees the screen.

“You and Alex play, I always love watching my girl kick your ass”, Julie laughs as she hands Tobin the controller.

“Not your girl, JJ”, Alex laughs back and leans more into her.

They all hear Ali and Ashlyn knock, so Julie gets up to open the door while the other two set up a new game. She greets them both and they follow her back into the living room, but not without stopping in the kitchen to get drinks. 

“Tobito, how was hanging out with your new girlfriend?” Ali asks as her and Ashlyn take up their normal position on the recliner. 

“Not my girlfriend, but it was actually really nice. We just played video games mostly. But she’s really cool. You guys would like her”, Tobin replies as she picks Barcelona and Alex with Madrid. 

“I call winner”, Ashlyn tells them as she takes a sip of her beer. 

“Can’t wait to beat your ass too, Ash”, Alex says as she goes in for a harsh slide.

“Foul! Ref, call it!” Tobin yells at the screen.

Julie laughs at her best friend, but agrees that it should have been a yellow. She looks down at the girl in her lap, who readjusted herself once JJ sat back down. In Julie’s sweatpants and old freshman t-shirt, Alex has never looked more beautiful. Wanting to have contact with the younger girl, Julie allows her hand to travel down and start playing with her hair. Hearing Alex moan in approval, she keeps stroking it even when Alex scores and a slew of curse words leave Tobin’s mouth.

“You got fucking lucky, Morgan. Ronaldo isn’t shit, just wait.”

But, Tobin’s threats remain empty, as the game ends 1-0 in Alex’s favor, with the sole Ronaldo goal being the difference. Tobin reluctantly hands over her controller to Ashlyn, who promises revenge for her friend. 

Tobin’s watching the tense game, both tied at zero, when she feels her phone buzz in the back pocket of her jeans. 

_ Press: hey, did you make it home okay? _

_ Tobin: yeah, just hanging with the friends now. It was nice today though, we should do it again. _

_ Press: do you want to? _

_ Tobin: yeah. or you can hang with my friends, like a group hang out _

_ Press: I don’t know, I don’t think they would like me that much :P _

_ Tobin: whaaat? why not _

_ Press: nobody ever does, lol _

_ Tobin: I do. _

_ Press: you’re such a flirt. Are you going to school _ _ tomorrow? _

_ Tobin: considering i’m on my third beer, and all my friends are over, i doubt it. why, you miss my face already? ;) _

_ Press: lol, you wish. But I’m going to bed, considering I actually care about my education. Goodnight Tobin. _

_ Tobin: goodnight Press, have fun in class tomorrow. Try not to think about me too much ;) _

When Tobin sends the last message and looks up at her friends, they’re all staring at her instead of the screen.

“What?”, Tobin questions. 

“Nothing. You just seemed really happy with whoever you were texting”, Julie responds glancing at Tobin’s phone. 

“Guys, stop. Just play FIFA and let me do my own shit.”

Her friends seem to take the hint and unpause FIFA to continue the game. They all take turns playing the winner, drinking beer, and eating all the junk food in the house. By the time everyone's done, it’s inching towards 3 am. 

“Alright, guys. You know the rules. You guys aren’t driving since you’ve been drinking, so I’ll set the couch up for Ash and Kriegs. Alex, you’re good with bunking with JJ right?” Tobin questions, her mom side coming out. 

“Yeah, as long as she carries me. I’m way too tired to walk” Alex responds through a yawn.

Julie rolls her eyes, but picks the younger girl up bridal style and walks her up the stairs, saying goodnight to everyone as they go. 

“Alright, here’s some blankets and pillow. Ash, I’ll see you in the morning. Kriegs, have a great day of class, I can’t believe you have the determination to go tomorrow”, Tobin says as she starts walking up the stars.

When she knows all of her friends are tucked in safe and sound, Tobin checks all of social media, like she does every night before bed. She’s on instagram when she sees Christen uploaded a selfie from the outfit she was wearing earlier. Tobin likes it, and leaves a fuck boy comment full of emojis. After checking all of her apps, Tobin plugs her phone in and rolls over to her back. As she looks up at her ceiling to try to drift to sleep, Christen seems to be running through her thoughts. She can’t blame her though, it’s been like that all day. Shifting to her side, Tobin thinks that it would be nice to have Press around more, and decides to try to make plans for a group hang out with the six of them. She’s never tried to bring anyone else into their group, but Christen was different. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys i am back! hope you guys are all doing well! also, pls tell me what you guys want more of- are we feeling more jj/alex, more tobin/christen, more band work, more soccer stuff, more of jj, tobin's and ash friendship?? let me know what you guys want to see more of! much love to you all <3

“Come on, ref! Are you fucking blind? That’s a yellow!” the entire senior class hears Julie yell from the front row in the stands.

“Hey ref! Does your wife know you’re fucking us?” Julie continues, earning a few looks of disapproval from her classmates. 

“JJ, you’re gonna get kicked out. You gotta chill with the comments”, Tobin tells her, elbowing her friend in the ribs.

“How can you be that calm when they’re gonna break Alex’s leg? You know that tackle wasn’t clean!” 

“I know, but Ashlyn isn’t freaking out! And they slid in from behind on Kriegs!” Tobin explains, looking over at her friend.

“I promised her I wouldn’t embarrass her,” Ashlyn says as she shrugs her shoulders and continues eating her hot dog. 

Julie slumps back into her seat, quietly sulking. She does her best to not cuss or yell at the ref, and she manages to do so for about five minutes. But when Alex is shoved off the ball right when she’s about to shoot, and the ref doesn’t even bother to call a foul, she can’t help herself. 

“Ref! Are you fucking blind! Get your eyes checked! I know you’re fucking old but Jesus Christ, get some glasses!” Julie yells much to the despise of her friends. 

The last comment that Julie makes gains the referee’s attention. He scans the row of students searching for the source of the yelling. His eyes narrow at Tobin as he jogs over to the home stands.

“You! Outta here!” The ref yells, pointing at Tobin.

“Me?!” Tobin questions, turning to Julie, hoping for her friend to jump in.

When Tobin turns around, she sees Julie kneeling behind the concrete barrier, looking up at her, hands together like she's praying to Tobin to take the fall for this. Realizing that Julie needs to be there for Alex more than she does, she turns back to the ref.

“Whatever, you fucking blind bat!” Tobin yells back at the ref in fake anger to make it seem authentic. 

As she turns to leave, she winks at Julie who mouths “thank you” back to her. Tobin raises her eyebrows and looks at the stadium. Julie gives her a thumbs up before Tobin makes her way back to her Jeep.

Normally on a Friday night, her, Julie, and Ash would be hitting up some parties, but it would be boring to just go alone. She thinks about going to a bar downtown where she knows the bouncer, but it wouldn’t be fun without someone joining her. Thinking of the perfect person to come with her, she pulls out her phone and fires off a text.

_ Tobin: hey, what are you doing tonight? _

Tobin expects to wait a while for a response, but her phone dings almost instantly.

_ Press: Homework, why? _

_ Tobin: Homework on a friday night? Tsk tsk, you’re better than that. Ill pick you up in 10 _

_ Press: Where are we going? _

_ Press: Tobin? _

_ Press: Tobin, where are you taking me? _

Christen never gets a response and assumes that Tobin was only joking around. Putting her phone back down on her desk, she gets back to her AP Physics homework. While she’s working on the kinematic section she hears a car horn go off outside. Looking out her window, she sees Tobin waving through her windshield. Before she can even question what Tobin’s doing there, she hears her phone go off again.

_ Tobin: What are you waiting for? Come down _

_ Press: What are you doing here? Where are we going? _

_ Tobin: I promise you’ll have fun. Just trust me, come on _

_ Press: I don’t know, Tobin. My parents probably won’t let me. _

_ Tobin: Tell them we’re going back to my house to watch movies _

_ Press: Are we? _

_ Tobin: ;) I’ll be waiting _

Biting the inside of her cheek, Christen weighs her options and tries to decide what to do. On one hand, she’s never really snuck out before, or lied to her parents on where she was going. But, on the other hand, she really wants to hang out with Tobin tonight. Looking back in the driveway, she sees Tobin singing along to the radio, and in a split second Christen makes up her mind. 

Looking through her closet, she changes her sweatpants for a pair of ripped skinny jeans, and her oversized sweatshirt for a plain white t shirt. She throws on a pair of converse, grabs her phone, and runs downstairs to talk with her parents.

“Hey mom, do you mind if Tobin and I hang out?” Christen asks her mother as she’s flipping through a book.

“Hm? When?” 

“Tonight. Right now. She’s actually in the driveway,” Christen sheepishly responds.

“Really? It’s not like you to spring plans like this. What are you two planning on doing tonight?” Her mother questions as Christen feels her phone in her pocket.

_ Tobin: Come on Press, you’re taking forever! _

“I think we’re just going back to her place to watch movies. Is that okay?” she asks, trying to get out the door.

“Hmm, I guess so. Text me when you’re there and if you’re spending the night. I’m glad you’re getting out on Friday instead of staying home. Have fun sweetie,” Christen mother says as she puts her book down and turns on the TV.

Before her mother can ask any more questions, Christen grabs her keys and locks the door behind her as she walks over to Tobin’s jeep. 

“Tobin, what the hell? Why can’t you tell me where we’re going?”

“Took you long enough! Hop in, Press, we’re having fun tonight.”

“Not until you tell me where we’re going. What if you’re trying to kidnap me?” Christen asks.

“Fine, just get in the car and I’ll tell you the plans”, Tobin says as Christen thinks for a few seconds and opens the passenger's door. 

“Okay, I’m here. Where are we going?”

“We are going to one of my favorite bars downtown. Julie and Ash are at Alex’s and Ali’s soccer game and I didn’t want to go alone, so here we are,” Tobin tells her as she backs out of Christen’s driveway.

“Tobin! I can’t go to a bar! I’m not old enough to drink, and I don’t want to drink!” 

“Woah, chill! I know the bouncer, so we can get in. And don’t drink, if you don’t want to. We can just play shoot pool in the back. But, if you don’t want to, I’ll take you back to your house”, Tobin says as she pulls her car over.

“I don’t know, Tobin. I want to hang out with you, but I’m really not a bar type of person,” Christen replies, refusing to meet Tobin’s eyes.

Tobin leans her head back and turns the volume up on her radio. She slowly hums along and taps her leg against the armrest between her and her friend. After a few moments of nodding her head along, she breaks the silence.

“We can just sit in my car and listen to this music, then? I’m not pushing you into anything, but I wanna hang out with you, too.”

“Really? You’d miss out on a bar scene to sit in your car and listen to music with me?”

“We can talk, too.”

“Okay. How’s the band going?” Christen asks.

Tobin’s eyes light up as she responds “Really good! I’m in the middle of writing our next song and I like it a lot so far. Hopefully we’ll be able to nail it before the gigs next month. It’s too soon to start playing it this month, but I’m really pushing for next.”

“Gigs? What do you mean gigs?”

“We normally play in some coffee shops or bars. They pay us a little bit, we get our music out there, and they get more business than normal. It’s a win for everyone”, Tobin replies.

“That’s awesome, Tobin! I didn’t know you guys actually played anywhere. I thought it was just a band for your garage, but that’s seriously impressive.”

“Thanks, Press. We’re slowly getting bigger. What do you like to do when you’re not hunched over a textbook?”

“I don’t know if you’ve earned the right to know that, yet. It’s kind of really nerdy”, Christen laughs.

“Pretty please? Don’t worry, I’ll take your secret to the grave, pinky promise.”

Christen rolls her eyes, but smiles. “I actually really like astronomy and stargazing. On Saturday nights I normally go to this field near my house. Set up my telescope, bring my notebook, and I’m set for like three hours. Nerdy, I know.”

“That’s actually really cool, Press. It fits you. Maybe one time I’ll join you, and the next Saturday you can come to one of our shows.”

“Yeah, I’d like that Tobin,” Christen says while smiling at the older girl.

Tobin’s about to ask another question when she sees she has two texts from Julie.

_ Dumbass 1: yooo, they won!! We’re going to a party, are you in? _

_ Dumbass 1: Tobito, come on, we’re all here. pls  _

_ Hobin Teeth: sorry, just saw this. Party still going? _

_ Dumbass 1: Hell yeah, come over. I’ll send you my location. _

_ Hobin Teeth: cool, i’ll be there soon. Bringing a friend too _

“I know you said you weren’t one for a bar scene, but what about a typically high school party? Have you ever been to one?” Tobin asks as she pulls back on the road.

“Of course I have!” 

Tobin raises her eyebrows at her and Christen lets out a defeated sigh.

“Okay, maybe. Does two people in my basement playing cards count?”

“Was there beer?”

“No.”

“Then prepare to go to your first high school party, Press.”

“Are you sure I’m going to fit in? What if everyone laughs when I walk in?”

“Why would they laugh, Christen?”

Instead of a response, Tobin is meet with quiet in her car. Not wanting to push the topic any further, she drops the subject and let’s them ride to the party in comfortable silence. After a few more songs, Tobin pulls up to the address and parks along the street. 

“You ready to go in?” Tobin asks the younger girl when she finishes parallel parking.

“Yeah yeah, totally”, she responds in a shaky voice. 

“How about you tell me the truth, Press?”

“It’s dumb.”

“I highly doubt that. What’s up?”

“I don’t know. I’m just nervous, I guess. This is my first party and you and I both know that everyone in our grade thinks I’m weird.”

“I don’t think you’re weird. JJ, Alex, Ashlyn, and Ali don’t think so either. That’s five people right there. And fuck everyone else.”

“Such a poet with words. Thanks Tobin. I’m ready to go in if you are.”

Tobin gives her a quick smile and hops out of her car, leaving her wallet and charger in the glove compartment. She adjusts her snapback and walks up the front of the door, side by side with Christen.

“So, do we like knock?” Christen asks as she eyes the door in front of her. 

Tobin gives her a sympathetic smile as she opens the door without knocking. Christen’s immediately met with music that feels like it’s directly pounding into her temples, along with the overwhelming smell of alcohol coming from what seems like every direction.

“Holy shit”, Christen whispers to herself. 

“Yo, Tobin! Wha- did you bring Christen Press to a party?” The goalie for the soccer team asks. 

“Yeah, I did. Is that a problem?” Tobin asks, stepping between Christen and the soccer player.

The goalie eyes Tobin’s stance and decides it’s not worth getting into a fight over. “Not at all, I think I saw your friends playing poker in the back bedroom. Drinks are in the kitchen.”

Tobin gives the goalie the infamous head nod, and grabs Christen’s hand to lead her to the kitchen. After they make it through the sea of people dancing and grinding on each other, Tobin cracks open a beer for herself. 

“I’d offer you a drink, but something tells me you’d turn me down. Do you know how to play poker?”

“What makes you think I’d turn you down?”

“Because you told me earlier you didn’t want to drink?”

Christen doesn’t respond, but instead, looks at Tobin and then turns around to look at the rest of the party. No one seems to notice that she crashed this, and if they did notice, they didn’t care. Looking back at Tobin and the drink in her hand, she pulls out her phone to let her mother know she’s spending the night at Tobin’s.

“So, can you play poker?”

“Yeah, my dad taught me. Grab me a beer?”

Tobin’s confusion is written all over her face, but she goes along with Christen’s request. She grabs a Corona, opens it, and hands it to her friend. Christen seems hesitant at first, but takes a few sips and smiles back at Tobin. 

“This isn’t as bad as I thought it would be!”

“Glad you’re enjoying your first beer. Now come on, I want you to actually meet my friends.”

Tobin once again grabs Christen’s hand and leads them through the hallway until she sees her friends sitting on the ground in the middle of a bedroom. 

“Who’s winning so far?” Tobin asks as she and Christen walk into the room.

“Took you forever to get here man! Hey Christen”, Julie says as she looks up.

“Hi! Thanks for letting me come tonight.”

“No worries. Tobin told JJ she was bringing a friend, so everyone assumed it was you. You in for a little Go Fish?” Ali asks her, as she moves over so she can join the circle.

“What the fuck, guys? What happened to poker?” Tobin questions as she plops down between Christen and Alex. 

“We got too drunk for it”, Ashlyn explains while shrugging her shoulders. 

“Makes sense. What happened to the rest of your game? When the ref kicked me out it seemed like it was gonna end in a tie.”

“JJ told me what happened about the ref! I’m sorry that she completely fucked you over. But yeah, it was going bad until we got a PK pretty late in the game. That ended up being the winner”, Alex tells her as she leans against Tobin.

“Eh, it wasn’t a big deal. I ended up picking Christen up so it turned out fine. Congrats on the win though, you both fought hard out there”

“Thanks Toby”, Alex slurs, almost falling into Tobin’s lap.

“Wow, already pretty drunk Morgan? You’re normally not such a lightweight.” Tobin tells her as she readjusts herself so Alex can lean against her shoulder. 

“I’m not! It was just a long game today and I’m tired. And we’ve already been here for awhile!” Alex dramatically says as she falls more into Tobin. 

“Man, I really didn’t wanna be a babysitter tonight. But I guess it’s my turn. Alright, deal me and Press in.”

Ali nods to them and deals them each five cards. Before they can start the round they hear a familiar voice coming from the doorway.

“Hey Alex! You looked great out there today”, Servando comments leaning against the doorframe.

Alex head jolts up and her face scrunches up when she realizes who’s talking to her. “Thanks Serv.”

“Do you mind if I join you guys? My friends are too busy dancing”, he responds, already sitting down next to Christen and Ali.

“Hey Christen. Didn’t know you went to a lot of parties. You actually look pretty hot”, he says with a wink.

“Oh, uh. Thanks Servando?”, Christen responds in confusion. 

Tobin, not normally the jealous one, moves Alex so she can lean against Julie. She then puts a possessive arm around Christen and scooches her away from the male soccer player.

“Yeah, she does look great tonight. Don’t you babe?” Tobin asks Christen, not breaking eye contact with Serv.

“Oh, sorry Tobin. Didn’t realize I was stepping on your territory. Guess I-”

“Woah, hold the fuck up dude. She’s not my property? I’d prefer if you didn’t flirt with her, but it’s not like she's a fucking object?” Tobin argues, leaning over Christen to get into Serv’s face.

“Fucking chill? I didn’t mean it like that-”

“Then how the fuck did you mean it asshole?” Julie speaks up, standing up incase the situation escalates. 

“Everyone should calm down. Deal me in?” Servando says, trying to dissolve the tension. 

The group continues to look at Servando with mistrust, but Ali deals everyone a hand of cards, mostly due to the fact that everyone was slightly drunk and didn't want an altercation while intoxicated. Christen’s unsure of how to act because of Tobin’s outburst against Servando, so she does her best to stay close to the older girl. 

“Alex, do you have any 10’s?” Ashlyn asks, slightly slurring her words.

“Even if she doesn’t have any, she's definitely a 10”, Servando cuts in, raising his hand for a high five.

Julie glares at him, pulling Alex so she’s completely in her lap. He slowly lowers his hand as Alex shakes her head and Ashlyn pulls a card from the deck. 

“Christen, do you want to get another drink with me?” Tobin asks, standing up and offering Christen her hand. 

“Yeah, sounds good”, she responds, being lifted to her feet. 

With one last look at Servando and her friends, Tobin wraps an arm around Christen’s shoulders and leads them to the kitchen.

“Tobin, are you jealous?” Christen asks in a playful tone.

“What? Who I would I be jealous of? That dumbass with no brain? Yeah, right”, Tobin replies, tightening her grip.

“If you say so.”

“Have you ever shotgunned a beer, Press? Wait, that was a stupid question. Here, grab a beer and shotgun it with me”, Tobin tells her as she hands over a can of Bud Light.

“How do you shotgun?” Christen asks as she takes the can.

“Watch me do it, and then we’ll do it together”, Tobin says as she demonstrates and downs the can quickly. 

“Wow okay. I’ll give it a try.”

After they both shotgun two more beers, Tobin leads her back to the room with her friends in it.

“Tobin, Tobin wait. Before we go in. I have to tell you something”, Christen slurs and leans against the wall.

“What Press?”

Christen grabs Tobin’s face with her hands, leans in close, and whispers “I think I’m drunk.”

“I think you are too”, Tobin whispers back, leaning in closer to the younger girl.

“Why did you really invite me tonight?” Christen asks, taking a step closer to Tobin.

“I-”

“Servando, I swear to god if you don’t back up, I’ll knock you the fuck out”, they hear Julie yell from inside the room. 

Sighing to herself, Tobin opens the door and takes in the situation of her friends. Ali and Ashlyn are in the corner, drinking what looks like their seventh beer, giggling between each other. Alex is passed out on the bed, Servando looming over her and Julie in between the two. 

“Serv, get the fuck out of this room before I kick you out”, Julie says poking Servando in the chest.

“Woah, what’s going on? Me and Christen leave for like twenty minutes and you’re ready to fight someone? What’d he do?” Tobin asks, trying to calm everyone down.

“He’s trying to kiss Alex while she’s passed out drunk!” 

“Dude, what the fuck? You need to leave,” Tobin says, stepping closer to him.

Servando looks between the two girls and realizes it’s not worth the fight. He mutters off some bullshit apology and heads out the door. Julie runs her hand through her hair and plops down on the bed next to Alex. 

Alex grunts at the movement and moves so she’s wrapped around Julie. 

“I guess we’re claiming this room for the night”, Julie says, wrapping her arms around the younger girl and cuddling into her more. 

“Me and Ash call the other bed!” Ali barely makes out, pointing to the bed on the other side of the room. 

Christen opens her mouth to argue, but Tobin wishes them goodnight and pulls them both out of the room.

“Why didn’t you fight for a bed? Where are we supposed to sleep?” Christen asks, having to lean on Tobin to stay on her feet. 

“They’re too drunk for that. I think there’s more rooms upstairs, but if not we can just come back and sleep on the floor.”

“Sleep on the floor?” Christen questions, obviously displeased with the idea.

“Sleep on the floor. Hey, that’d be a good title for a song. Let me write that down in my notes”, Tobin says as she pulls out her phone. 

“Okay, don’t let me forget that in the morning. I’m kinda down to party some more if you are?” Tobin tells her as she grabs another beer. 

Not wanting to turn her down, Christen nods her head and grabs a Smirnoff from behind Tobin. After more than a few drinks, they make their way out onto the outside deck, where a group of people have lined up shots to take. Tobin cheers them on and then turns to Christen to see her reaction. 

“You wanna take shots, love?” Tobin asks, intertwining their fingers.

“You’re such a flirt when you’re drunk, Tobin. Can we just sit down? I feel kinda dizzy”, Christen mumbles.

“If you want to, baby.”

Tobin drags the younger girl over to a chair near the firepit so they could at least stay warm. Since there was only one seat left, Tobin sits down and then pulls the younger girl into her lap, wrapping her arms around Christen’s waist. 

“Is this okay?” Tobin mumbles against the back of Christen’s neck.

“More than”, she responds, laying across Tobin’s lap. 

“What about this?” Tobin asks as she starts dropping kisses along Christen’s neck.

Instead of responding, Christen tilts her head to give Tobin more access. Tobin takes this happily and starts kissing lower down her neck.

For the next half an hour they’re content with sitting there, sipping their beers, watching the rest of the party unfold, with Tobin placing open mouth kisses all along the younger girl’s neck. They see some girl grinding on Servando and they both roll their eyes at him. 

“Hey, I think I’m gonna go grab one more drink for the night. Come with me?” Tobin asks, moving her hand to Christen’s lower back. 

Christen nods, hops up from Tobin’s lap, and holds her hand out expecting Tobin to grab her hand. Tobin gets the idea and they both walk to the kitchen hand and hand. The party seems to be dying out, seeing as there’s only a handful of people left in the house. It’s not until someone unplugs the stereo that Tobin has an issue. 

“Hey! Turn that back on, I wanna dance with this pretty lady!” 

“Sorry, bro. It’s too late and I don’t want the neighbors calling the cops.” Some boy says with a sympathetic glance, pointing to the clock that reads 3 am.

“Did you really wanna dance with me?” Christen asks, downing the rest of her drink and placing the empty can on the counter.

“Yeah, I did”, Tobin says giving her a pout. 

“Hold the fuck up, I’m a singer! I can just sing and we can dance,” Tobin slurs, grabbing onto Christen’s hips, attempting to sway with her. 

“Tobin, you’re so drunk.”

“Well, so are you. Now shut up and let me sing and dance with you.”

Tobin puts her arms around Christen’s waist and takes Christen’s arms and put them around her neck. She slowly sways side by side and opens her mouth, hoping whatever comes out makes sense. 

_ You’re gonna leave, it ain’t gonna break my heart, mama _

_ I’ve never seen nobody quite like you _

_ And if you ever change your tune _

_ Oh, the world’s got the best of you _

_ You can always find me where the skies are blue _

Tobin sings the first verse, gaining more confidence in herself along the way. During the last line, she dips Christen, eliciting a yelp from the younger girl. Tobin laughs and brings her back up, glancing down at her lips from time to time.

_ Wanted to change, turn into what you love, mama _

_ And I woulda gave all of my best to you _

_ So, if you ever need a fool _

_ Who will give you a love so true _

_ You can always find me where the skies are blue _

Christen’s smiling more throughout the song and she leans her head against Tobin’s shoulder. The swaying slows down and their mostly just standing in the middle of the kitchen while Tobin continues to sing.

_ Lay your dreams, little darling, in a flower bed _

_ Let that sunshine in your hair _

_ In your hair _

_ You’re gonna bleed somebody’s brand new love, mama _

_ Who’s gonna feel you like it always do _

_ And when your fairytale is through _

_ And you’re looking for someone new _

_ You can always find me where the skies are blue _

_ You can always find me where the skies are blue _

“Did you write that Tobin?” Christen asks when Tobin finishes the song.

Tobin hums into Christen’s neck as a response, and when she pulls back she’s met with Christen looking down at her lips. 

“You ready to find a bed, Press?” Tobin asks, inching forward.

Instead of responding, Christen moves forward, waiting for Tobin to either meet her or back away. Tobin sees what the younger girl is doing and moves forward to match Christen’s lips with her own. Knowing that they’re both drunk and sloppy, Tobin still thinks it’s the best kiss she’s ever had in her life. She turns Christen around to pin her between the counter and moves her hand to cup the younger girl's face. 

Christen feels her back hit the countertop and can’t believe how lucky she’s getting- she’s kissing fucking  _ Tobin Heath.  _ The hottest girl in the grade that could have any girl she wants, and she’s at this party kissing the school’s nerd. She feels Tobin’s hands going to her ass, and she yelps in surprise. Tobin takes advantage of that opportunity and explores Christen’s mouth with her tongue. 

Christen felt lucky when they were just kissing, but this was a whole new level. She’s never really made out with anyone before, but if this is what it felt like, she could do it everyday. As long as it was with Tobin. 

Departing so they could take in air, Tobin leans her forehead against Christen’s. “Damn Press, didn’t know you could kiss like that. Are you ready to get a bed now?” 

Christen nods, gives her another quick peck, and grabs her hand to go look for a bed. After accidentally walking in on three used bedrooms, they finally find a vacant one upstairs. The beds small, but after their kitchen activities neither of them mind being close to each other. 

After rummaging through the closet to find some blankets and pillows, they both lay down on the bed. Christen lays down on top of Tobin and the older girls arms automatically go around her waist to keep her steady. 

“Press, I may be super drunk and I might not remember this in the morning, but I’m so glad you came with me tonight”, Tobin whispers. 

“I’m glad you got me to come. This beats homework by a landslide,” Christen replies, meeting Tobin’s lips once again. 

“I hope you still think that in the morning, you’re gonna have a wicked hangover”, Tobin mumbles, stealing more kisses from the girl.

“It’ll be worth it. Goodnight Tobin”, Christen whispers into the older girls chest. She feels Tobin give her one last kiss on the top of her head before she drifts off to sleep.

  
  


Tobin’s jolted awake by the sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom attached to the bedroom. Squinting her eyes to avoid the sunlight pouring in from the window, she sees Christen kneeling over the toilet. Knowing that it’s her fault she was vomiting, she slowly walks over to the bathroom. She puts Christen’s hair up in a bun and wets a cloth to put on the back of her neck.

“You’re okay. It’ll be over soon enough, you’re okay.”

When Christen finally stops, she slumps against the wall and takes deep breathes. She looks over to Tobin and notices the girl looks as nauseous as she does. 

“Are you okay Tobin?”

Tobin quickly nods her head and sits down next to her.

“Don’t worry, I’ve been doing this long enough so I’ve basically built up an immunity to hangovers.”

“What happened last night?” Christen asks, rubbing her temples to try and get rid of her pounding headache.

“What do you remember?”

Christen closes her eyes, but when she opens them she looks lost “The last thing I remember was you yelling at Servando. And then I think we went outside next to the fire. What happened after that?

Tobin’s face automatically fell, unhappy that Christen doesn’t remember their multiple kisses. “Nothing really. We had one more drink then found an empty bedroom.”

“Where’s everyone else?”

“Probably still sleeping. What did you tell your parents?”

“I told my mom I was staying the night at your house.”

Tobin nods her head and leans against the cool tile while closing her eyes. “Do you wanna go back to sleep, or should I take you home?”

“We can go back to sleep, if you want. I didn’t mean to wake you up with my vomiting, so sorry about that”, Christen sheepishly says. 

Tobin walks back over to the bedroom and lays down in the bed, opening the covers so Christen can slide under them. When Christen makes herself comfortable in bed, Tobin’s already back asleep and Christen’s thoughts wander to the kiss they shared last night. She didn’t want to lie to Tobin, but she knew Tobin only kissed her because they were both wasted. She didn’t want to make it awkward for her older friend. Turning onto her back, she drifts back to sleep, hoping Tobin didn’t remember the kiss either. 

 

The next time they wake up, it’s due to JJ poking Christen and Alex shoving Tobin. Christen feels Julie’s ministrations and looks up at her confused.

“JJ? What are you doing?”

“Trying to wake you guys up, but in a nice gentle way. We’re all gonna go get some breakfast, are you down?” Julie whispers, aware of the other girls hangover.

Christen’s grateful for Julie being quiet, and glances over to Tobin to see if she’s fully awake. Tobin’s blinking her eyes and nods her head to Alex’s question. Julie taps Christen again and hands her a glass of water along with two advils. 

“Yeah, that sounds good. Give us like five minutes and we’ll meet you guys downstairs. iHop?”

“Hell yeah. I could totally smash some pancakes right now”, Julie replies high fiving Alex. 

When Julie and Alex walk out the bedroom door, Tobin gets out of bed and stretches her back out while Christen swallows the pills and the water.

“Do you wanna go with us? I can drop you back at your house if you don’t want to.”

“No, breakfast sounds good. Do your friends mind if I tag along?”

“They invited you, so I’m pretty sure they want you to come.” 

“I just don’t wanna intrude or anything”, Christen sighs while putting her shoes on.

“Don’t worry, you’re not. You ready to go?” 

Christen nods and they both head down the stairs. Christen can’t help but notice how distant Tobin seems today compared to last night. Either she remembers the kiss and is too embarrassed to bring it up, or she doesn’t remember anything and she’s acting weird because she woke up next to Christen with no answers about last night. Christen doesn’t know which scenario is worse. 

Christen and Tobin meet up with the rest of the group outside the house and all agree to head to the iHop down the road. Alex, Julie, Ashlyn, and Ali all pile into Ashlyn’s car and Tobin and Christen hop in Tobin’s Jeep. Surprisingly when Tobin starts driving she turns the radio down, allowing silence to fill the car. Christen looks over at her friend, but Tobin’s eyes are on the road the entire drive to the restaurant.

“Are you okay Tobin?”

“Yep.”

Catching the hint that Tobin doesn’t want to talk, Christen sighs and leans back against the headrest. She sees Tobin’s friends pull up next to them while they’re waiting for the red light. She smiles and waves to them, and they all make goofy faces back to her, eliciting a laugh. Tobin sneers at their interactions and speeds through the light as soon as it turns green. 

“Press, light my cigarette would you? The lighter’s in the glove box.”

“Can I try it again? Julie and them were smoking, too.”

“Go for it. I guarantee you cough it out again”, Tobin replies as Christen carefully lights the cigarette prodding from Tobin’s mouth. 

Christen looks at the pack and agrees with Tobin, putting the lighter back in the glove box. Neither of them say anything the rest of the ride there, the only noises being the quiet hum of the car and Tobin putting out her cigarette in the ash tray. 

When they finally pull in, the rest of Tobin’s friends are already there and standing outside Ashlyn’s car. Alex and Ali wave to Christen and follow her inside while Julie and Ashlyn wait for Tobin.

“You okay dude? You’ve seemed off since Alex woke you up this morning”, Julie asks in concern. 

“I’m fine. Can we go the fuck in now?” Tobin huffs in annoyance. 

“Ashlyn why don’t you go in and order us our normal. Tobin and I obviously have to talk about something”, Julie says while folding her arms over her chest. 

Ashlyn senses the tension and goes for the door to go along with Julie’s wishes. Julie leans against the car more and stares Tobin up and down.

“Did something happen last night? Where did you and Christen go after we fell asleep?”

“Nothing happened. Me and Christen hung out more then fell asleep. Can we go back in now? I’m starving.” 

“Not until you tell me what actually happened. You know I’m your best friend, why can’t you tell me the truth?”

“Because I want you to fucking drop it. I’m going in now, but by all means, stay out here for as long as you fucking want”, Tobin says as she shrugs off Julie and storms inside. 

Julie sighs to herself, knowing that something happened last night with her best friend and Christen. Not sure of what else to do, she follows her best friend in and meets her friends inside. She takes a seat in between Alex and Christen. 

“So Christen, how was the party last night?” Ali asks, taking a sip from her coffee.

“It was actually really fun! It was my first high school party and I really enjoyed myself. Thanks again for letting me tag along.”

“No problem, we’ve all got to hang out more! Maybe you can stop by JJ and Tobin’s next week after school. I think we’re all planning to watch some movies if you’re interested”, Alex tells her.

“That would be awesome,” Christen responds with a smile. 

“So what happened after we fell asleep? Dance with any cuties?” Ali asks.

Christen makes eye contact with Tobin and quickly blushes. She shakes her head and tries to redirect the conversation. “It sucks that you guys fell asleep so early. It would have been awesome to continue to hang out with you guys through the night.”

“Alex and I fully take fault for that. We were so tired after the game, but next party we’ll definitely pace ourselves more.”

The small talk continues until their meals come and JJ and Tobin all but inhale the pancakes and eggs they ordered. Before the rest of the group even has time to finish, Tobin and Julie already order seconds as they try to steal some of Alex’s bacon.

“God with how you two eat, I can’t believe you aren’t a hundred pounds overweight”, Ali comments.

“Yeah, it’s really not fair how awesome your bodies are. Ali and I play soccer everyday and I still feel like we weigh more.”

“What can I say, babe? I was just born with an awesome body”, Julie tells her with a wink.

“You guys are so cute, how long have you been dating?” Christen asks, causing Alex to choke on her drink.

“Oh, we’re not. We’re not dating”, Julie tells her.

“Are you sure?” Christen questions, looking at Julie’s arm across Alex’s shoulder and Alex’s hand on Julie’s leg. Following Christen’s eyes, Julie and Alex automatically separate. 

“We’re sure.” Alex responds.

Christen gives them a strange look but continues on with her pancakes. The rest of the small talk seems to die down as they focus more on eating. It’s not until Tobin hits Julie with her straw that Christen realizes she should probably head home and start her assignment. 

“Hey Tobin, can you take me home now? I have a paper due next Friday that I really want to get a head start on.”

Tobin nods her head and she swallows the last of her eggs. She puts down money for both her and Christen and before anyone has time to say goodbye she’s out the door leaving everyone in stunned silence. 

“I don’t know what the fuck that was about, but I’ll see you at school, Christen”, JJ says, leaning over to hug the girl.

“You will?”

“Yeah, we have third bell study hall together. I just don’t show up a lot, and when I do I sleep in the back.”

“Oh. Next time you come I guess I’ll have to sit in the back with you”, Christen tells her, earning a smile from her new blonde friend. 

Everyone else says their goodbyes and hugs Christen as she walks out the front door to meet Tobin. When she sees Tobin in her Jeep the older girl looks like she’s arguing with someone on the phone. Not knowing what to do in this situation, Christen opens the car door and slides in.

“No, you’re not understanding. I don’t want to talk about this right now, I’m busy.” Tobin yells into her phone, dropping it into her lap when she ends the call.

“Who was that?” Christen worriedly asks.

“No one.” Tobin scoffs.

Feeling out of her place, Christen nods and tries not to push the subject any further. Neither of them say anything else until Tobin’s pulling into the driveway of Christen’s house and grunts out a “goodbye” and starts texting someone. Rolling her eyes, Christen jumps out and slams the car door.

The rest of the day Christen occupies herself, alternating between a National Geographic show and the paper she’s writing. During the second page of what’s supposed to be a six page paper, she hears her phone chime. Not expecting anyone to be texting her, she picks it up from her desk and unlocks it.

_ Unknown Number: Hey, its JJ. got your number from Tobin, mind if I add you to the group chat in groupme with the others? Trying to make plans for later _

_ Press: hey JJ! Yeah, thats fine, thanks for including me :) _

_ JJ: cool beans and ofc, you’re kinda in our group now bc Tobin likes you so much _

Christen can’t help but read the last line over and over, smiling to herself. It’s not until she gets the notification she’s been added to a group chat that she realizes she’s been staring at that line for the last few minutes.

_ Dumbass 1: I present to u all, Christen Press _

_ Kriegs: Hey Chris! Sorry that you’re added to a group with a bunch of weirdo's. _

_ Superstar: I take offense to that.  _

_ Hobin Teeth: what the fuck is this? _

_ Dumbass 1: a group chat with Press dumbass, can’t you read? _

_ Hobin Teeth: I mean, why??  _

_ Ash Attack: we’re making plans dude chill _

_ Hobin Teeth: whatever _

_ Dumbass 1: Legit don’t know who pissed in your cheerios, but anyway _

_ Dumbass 1: Press, when are you free this week? _

_ Christen: Um pretty much anytime I think, what’s the plans? _

_ Superstar: We’re planning on going to a hookah bar. Do you want to? _

_ Christen: I’ve never been to one, but sounds fun! What day? _

_ Dumbass 1: considering Ali and Lex have practice mon tues and wed, how about thurs? And then we can go to their game Friday _

_ Christen: Sounds awesome! I’m in.  _

For the next hour they’re all texting back and forth in the group chat, making jokes, sharing memes, gossiping. It’s not until Christen’s mom calls her for dinner that she realizes she’s been texting in the group and not doing her homework. Putting the group chat on silent, she tells her mom she’ll eat later after she’s finished her assignment. Still, while she’s finishing up her pages, she keeps letting her mind wander to Thursday where she can see Tobin and her friends again and not be cooped up doing schoolwork. She smiles to herself and thinks of how great of a change it’ll be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay wow i am so so so sorry this update took so long, some family shit went down, college is bad etc, but!! its here's now, even if it's late. i promise i will do my best to get the new chapter out way quicker. i also wanna thank you guys so much for all the comments and the kudos this story has gotten so far, you guys are awesome!! anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter, much love to you all!

_ Dumbass 1: are we all still good for tonight? _

_ Christen: Yeah. I never asked but why is your name ‘Dumbass 1’ in this group chat? _

_ Dumbass 1: Tobin named me and Ash Dumbass 1 and Dumbass 2 and it kinda stuck _

_ Christen: Why isn’t Ashlyn Dumbass 2? _

_ Ash Attack: didn’t fit me that well _

_ Hobin Teeth: fat ass lie. you realize you don’t have to go tonight right Press? _

_ Superstar: Why wouldn’t she wanna hang out with us? _

_ Hobin Teeth: i didn’t say that, just, if she doesn’t wanna go to a hookah bar, she doesn’t have to _

_ Kriegs: Do you want to, Christen? _

_ Christen: Of course! I’m excited to hang out with you guys. _

_ Dumbass 1: have u ever been to a hookah bar? _

_ Christen: No _

_ Hobin Teeth: do you know what hookah is? _

_ Christen: … _

_ Superstar: We have a lot to teach you then _

_ Kriegs: You sound so ominous, Alex. We’re just happy that Tobin doesn’t have to be the fifth wheel all the time _

_ Superstar: Excuse me, when has she ever been the fifth wheel? _

_ Ash Attack: everytime we hang out _

_ Kriegs: Admit it guys, Ash and I tend to focus on each other and so do JJ and Alex. _

_ Dumbass: I take offense to that _

_ Hobin Teeth: yeah dude, I’m not the fifth wheel lol _

_ Kriegs: Mhm, anyway. Christen do you wanna come to our game tomorrow? I think after we might do something back and Tobin’s and Julie’s. _

_ Dumbass 1: pls pls pls come  _

_ Christen: Yeah, sounds good! Thanks for the invite _

Before Christen can read the new text, her teacher yells at her to put her phone away and pay attention. She voices her apology and puts her phone back in her backpack to prove that she’s really paying attention. It seems to do enough to convince her teacher to resume his lesson plan.

The next time Christen brings her phone out is fifth bell when the teachers allowed them time to work on the homework. Since she’s already finished the assignment she doesn’t see the harm of scrolling through Facebook to pass the time.

_ Tobin: you know you don’t have to go tonight, right? I don’t think hookah bars are your thing _

_ Press: I’m always down to try something new.  _

_ Tobin: fine. _

_ Press: Why are you acting so weird?  _

_ Tobin: didn’t know I was? _

_ Press: You have been since the party. _

_ Tobin: are you accusing me of something? _

_ Press: Not at all. Just not a big fan of this attitude, Heath.  _

_ Tobin: I don’t have an attitude. _

_ Press: Then why have you been acting like I have the plague since the party? _

_ Tobin: I haven’t _

_ Press: Okay. So when you wanna tell me the truth, come talk to me. Other than that, I’ll see you tonight with everyone else.  _

Tobin rolls her eyes reading Christen’s last text and turns her music up. When the teacher tries to get Tobin’s attention, she turns it up every more and lays her head down on the desk. The teacher seems to catch the hint that Tobin’s not going to listen so she ignores her and goes back to helping the rest of the class. 

At the end of the day, Christen meets Tobin and Julie at their Jeep, texting them earlier asking for a ride. Tobin didn't reply but JJ sent a thumbs up emoji followed by a smiley face, which Christen took as a yes. 

“How was school, Press?” Julie asks, throwing her backpack in the trunk.

“Eh, it was like any other day. How was yours?”

“I only got threatened by two teachers, so I call that a success. Do your parents know where you’re going?”

“I told them I was going to your house to hang out. Do your parents know?” Christen asks out of curiosity, still not clear on where Julie’s parents are.

“Why the fuck would they?” Julie scowls, and Christen automatically realizes her mistake.

“Sorry, I didn’t know”, Christen apologizes.

JJ relaxes and shrugs it off. 

“If you two are done talking, can you get in the car?” Tobin asks, popping up from the driver’s seat.

“Didn’t see you there dude, my bad.” 

“So are we going to meet the rest of them there? Or are they riding with us?” Christen asks from the back seat.

“I think they’re meeting us there. Do you have to have an agenda for everything, Press?” Tobin asks as she turns right.

“Kinda, don’t you?”

“Have you meet us? Winging it is kinda how we live”, JJ laughs.

Christen laughs too, starting to wonder how any of them actually live life that way- if she didn’t have her planner she would definitely lose her mind, along with all of her perfect grades. Staring at the two girls in wonder, Christen notices a different energy around them. Before, she would have written them both off as lazy. But looking at them now, she sees that they’re just naturally easy going- living off a schedule would give them the same stress Christen would experience without one. While she’s still trying to fully understand them, they pull into an unknown parking lot, and Christen looks around in confusion.

“Where are we?” she asks.

“A couple of blocks from the hookah bar. They charge so much for parking, but this lot is free.” Julie explains. 

“Oh. I thought we were going back to your place first?”

“Eh, too much driving.”

Christen has nothing else to say, so she follows her older friends and gets out of the car. When she steps outside she sees Ashlyn’s car pull up, Ali in the passenger seat and Alex riding in the back. They all greet each other, and walk together to the bar, sticking close together in one of the worse parts of town.    
“So are you just gonna avoid me forever?” Christen asks Tobin while everyone else walks ahead. 

“I’m literally standing right here. How am I avoiding you?”

“You know what I mean,” Christen huffs.

“No I really fucking don’t.” 

“Jesus christ, I don’t know why I both having a conversation with you. I’ll just go walk with Julie and Ali”, Christen grunts.

Before she can even take two more steps she feels Tobin’s hand around her wrist, dragging her away from the group of friends and into a side alley that looks way too sketchy for the small town they’re in.   
“Tobin what the fuck is your problem!”

“Do you seriously not fucking remembered what happened at the party?” Tobin asks.

Christen refuses to meet Tobin’s eyes and she automatically gets her answer. 

“You fucking asshole. You do remember and you lied! Was kissing me really that fucking bad?” Tobin screams

“God are you serious? I knew you only kissed me because we were drunk! I’m not the person you want to be seen with Tobin, I thought I was doing you a favor by pretending I didn’t remember! Then it wouldn’t be awkward and you could pretend it didn’t happen!”

“Well mission fucking accomplished because it’s not like this is awkward at all!”

“I don’t know what else to tell you Tobin! I didn’t wanna put you in a bad situation!” Christen explains.

“Why would I fucking be in a bad situation!”

“Because you made out with me!” 

“Why is that bad!”

Christen is initially taken back by Tobin’s bold response. “Because you only made out with me because we were drunk?”

“Who said that?” Tobin questions. 

“Why else would you?”

“I don’t know, everything was just so confusing about that night.” 

“What do you mean?”

“You’re a really good kisser is all. But we probably shouldn’t make a regular habit of it, it probably wouldn’t end well for either of us.”

“How do you think I feel? My life did a complete 180 ever since you were late the first day.” Christine explains. 

“Is that a good or bad thing?”

“Honestly? I have no idea. I mean, I feel like I’m falling behind in school. I haven’t even started my project due Wednesday. Normally I would have already done it, revised it, had it checked by the teacher and then submitted a final version in early.”

“But?”

“But I can’t remember a time where I’ve had this much fun. Hanging out with you guys, going to parties, lying to my parents on where I’m at, it’s all such an adrenaline rush. And I feel like I actually have friends now. I’m actually getting out of my house and living life.”

“I’m sorry I put you in this position, then. I should have controlled myself at the party.”

“Don’t act so noble, Tobin. If I didn’t want to kiss you that night I wouldn’t have. But, like you said, it’s best for both of us to forget it ever happened”, Christen tells her.

Tobin nods in agreement, “We should probably get back to them, they’re probably all talking about what we’re doing out here.”

Christen nods her head, but doesn’t say anything else. She follows Tobin inside the bar and rejoins her friends on the couch.

“Talked things out?”

“Yeah, I think we’re good. Right Tobin?”

“Right. Why are you sitting in JJ’s lap, Alex?”

Alex shrugs as she blows smoke into Julie’s face. “It was closer to the hookah and I got tired of leaning over.”

Julie takes the hose from Alex and demonstrates a new trick she learned, blowing the smoke out into tiny “o’s”. Alex laughs at her and passes the hose to Christen.

“How do you uh, do it?” Christen asks, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Easy, just suck in really deep and then breathe it out. You’ll probably cough the first couple times, but you’ll get used to it.”

Christen does as shes told and sucks in but imediately feels a burning in her chest as she coughs out the smoke. Expecting everyone else to laugh at her for failing, she almost instinctively pulls away when she feels Ali's hand on her back, rubbing it and gently patting.

“You’re okay, everyone’s first time is harsh. You don’t have to try anymore if you don’t want to. Tobin can go get you some water”, Ali says as she looks at Tobin expectedly. 

Tobin sighs but gets up to find their waitress to put in some drink orders along with some actual food. When she comes back to the couch, Christen seems to be doing better and is laughing along with Julie and Ashlyn. 

“I ordered some drinks for us and burgers and shit. Pass me the hose” 

Julie holds out the hose for Tobin, who takes it and starts doing tornados on the table, gaining Christen’s attention.

“How do you even do that?”

“You gotta be a pro, Press”, Tobin replies winking, showing off more tricks she’s learned over the years. 

“How long have you guys been doing this? You all seem to know your way around”, Christen asks.

Tobin shrugs but responds “Me, JJ, and Ashlyn have been coming for a year or two. Ali and Alex starting joining us a couple months ago. It’s not like a regular thing, we probably only do it twice every month.”

“Christen, do you wanna come back to our place after this? Or do you have homework?” Julie asks. 

“I do have some homework, but I’m sure I can spare a few hours. Can you guys drop me off after?”

“Yeah, I bet Tobin would love to. Do you not have your license?” Julie asks as she winks at her best friend.

“No, I was supposed to get it over the summer but some family stuff came up. And every time I go places it’s normally walking distant, so I’m not in a super big rush.”

“Makes sense. I don’t think Tobin will mind being your chauffeur.”

“God JJ, shut the hell up”, Tobin says laughing with her friend.

Once they all pitch in for the total, they walk back to their cars, all feeling slightly better than they did when they first arrived. The walk somehow seems shorter this time and when they reach their cars Alex is insistent with going with JJ, Tobin, and Christen, none of them having a problem with that. On the way back, Tobin and JJ join in in singing a Journey song, while Alex shakes her head but nonetheless sings the chorus with them. 

Getting out of the car when they pull into the driveway, Christen texts her parents asking if it’s okay that she stays a couple hours. She almost asks Tobin to drive her home now, her assignment beckoning to her. But when Tobin throws her a classic Heath smile, she decides her homework can wait and follows her into the house. 

“Tobin, can we crack open a couple beers?” Ashlyn asks, already rummaging through the fridge.

“Yeah dude, Christen do you want anything?” Tobin asks, pulling out a Mike’s Hard.

Not wanting to disappoint her friends, Christen eagerly nods and takes the drink from Tobin’s hand. She plops down on the couch between Ali and Alex, both of them grabbing drinks from Ashlyn’s and Julie’s hand. 

They all agree to watch a movie, but when time comes to actually pick one, they argue back and forth until Tobin eventually just picks a comedy on Netflix, not earning any complaints. Somewhere between her third and fourth drink, Christen dozes off, leaning her head against Alex’s shoulder. It’s only when she feels a tapping on her arm that she realizes that she fell asleep and it’s way past her curfew. 

She looks behind her and sees Tobin motioning her to the kitchen and she cautiously gets out of Alex’s arms, stepping over Julie’s feet propped up on the coffee table as she goes. She throws her empty bottle away and looks to Tobin expectantly.

“Hey”, Tobin whispers.

“Hey?”

Before Christen can question the older girl more, she feels Tobin push her back against the counter and leans in, her lips only a few inches away from Christens. 

“Tobin…”, Christen draws off, stuck between the counter and the older girl, immediately experiencing deja vu.

“Tell me if you want me to stop”, Tobin whispers, bringing her hand up to move Christen’s hair behind her ear. 

When she’s met with silence, Tobin takes it as permission to go on, and she meets Christen’s lips with her own for the second night that month. When Tobin realizes it’s even better kissing Christen when she’s half sober, she repeats her actions from the party and reaches to squeeze Christen’s ass. 

Before Tobin has a chance to go any further, she feels Christen pull away to take some breaths. 

“Tobin, we have to stop.”

“What, why? Did I do something wrong?”

“No Tobin, nothing like that. But your friends are all passed out on the couch, what if they wake up and see us?”

Tobin nods, but meets Christen with her lips once again, moving her arms around her waist. She gentle pulls up, lifting Christen. Christen almost falls over, but she moves her legs to go around Tobin’s waist. Not breaking contact, Tobin quietly and slowly moves them upstairs to her bedroom. 

Tobin hastily opens her door, closes it behind her, and all but throws Christen onto her bed. Christen is thoroughly enjoying this make out session, but when she feels Tobin’s hand creeping up her chest, she pulls away.

“Tobin, stop.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I just. I’ve never done this before”, Christen trails off blushing.

“Done what?”

Christen refuses to meet Tobin’s eyes and it doesn’t take long for the older girl to catch on.

“Oh. Like with anyone or just with a girl?”

“Like with anyone.”

“Are you into girls?”

“Tobin, we literally were just making out on your bed. I’m pretty sure that gives you your answer”, Christen answers sarcastically.

“I was just making sure. Do you want me to drive you home?”

“Haven’t you been drinking?”

“Yeah, but I can take a shower and down some coffee. If you need to get home I can get you there.”

“Don’t worry about it, I can just tell my mom I’m staying here. Do you mind if I stay the night?”

“Not at all, Press. If you haven’t noticed I’m pretty sure everyone sleeps at mine and JJ’s. We should probably start charging people rent,” Tobin says, gaining a laugh from the other girl.

“Do you have a pillow or something? I’m assuming I’m sleeping on the recliner downstairs.”

“Oh. Uh, yeah, you can sleep there. I’ll go get it set up”, Tobin says as she gets up and makes her way downstairs.

When she reaches the living room, she wakes all of her semi drunk friends up to tell them to get ready for bed and no one’s allowed to drive home that night. All of them take a few seconds to remember where they are, but agree with her and move to start cleaning up.

“Tobin, can I talk to you outside for a minute?” Alex aksks, once she finally looks awake enough to hold a conversation. 

Tobin looks at her confused, but nods nonetheless and opens the front door for her and her friend.

“What’s up Baby Horse?”

“I know that you and Julie don’t talk about feelings a lot, but what’s actually happening with you and Christen?”

“What do you mean?”

“You might be able to play dumb with JJ, but you can’t pull that shit with me, Heath.”

Tobin’s quiet for the next few minutes trying to find the right words to appease her friend. “I don’t know Alex. I really don’t. I think she’s a good friend to have, and I like having her around our group. Don’t you?”

“Of course I do, but this isn’t about me. It’s about you and your feelings. I know that you don’t have everything figured out now, but please Tobin, don’t hurt her. You know she already deals with enough shit at school, she doesn’t need to have her heartbroken by the school's’ heartthrob.”

“I know, Alex. Trust me, I know. That’s what makes all of this worse. I know that I can’t just use her as quick fuck, that’s not fair to her. She’s a good person, I just. I don’t know. But I promise when I figure it out, you’ll be the first person I talk to. Fair?”

“Fair. I’m proud of you for actually thinking about this before diving in. Very un-Tobin of you.” Alex laughs.

“Classic Alex remark. Speaking about relationships, hows you and that one dude? That football player or whatever.”

“Oh, that’s not a thing.”

“Any special someone then?” Tobin asks. 

Alex doesn’t say anything and instead looks at the stars as if they’ll open up and finally give her a definite answer that she’s been searching for.

“I know, Alex. I know. Don’t worry, you guys will figure it out. I promise.”

That seems to be the exact words that Alex was looking for, as she wraps Tobin into a hug and holds her there for several seconds.

“Do you really think so?”

“I know so, Baby Horse. Just give it time and it’ll all work out. No doubt in my mind.”

“That means so much, Tobin. I’ve really been struggling with the whole situation for a while, but that somehow reassures me more than anything else.”

“Glad I could be of service. Are you ready to head back in?”

“Yeah, if you are. Where’s Christen sleeping tonight?”

“I’m gonna set up the recliner for her, since Ash and Ali will most likely get the couch.”

“Why not your bed?” Alex asks, teasing her friend.

“Ah, sorry that we’re not on yours and JJ’s level yet”, Tobin responds with a wink.

When a blush starts to creep on Alex’s face, Tobin knows she won that conversation as they both walk to the front door.

“The sooner you figure things out, the better it’ll be for all of us”, Alex tells her friend as they lean against the door frame.

“Same goes for you, Baby Horse”, Tobin replies as she opens the door for both of them.

“What were you guys talking about?” Julie asks, cleaning up the kitchen.

“How hot she thinks I am”, Tobin says, earning a punch from Alex.

“She wishes”, Alex laughs back, hoping it’ll be enough to unclench Julie’s jaw.

“Who thinks who’s hot?” Ashlyn asks, coming out of the living room.

“I don’t know what we’re talking about anymore. I’m gonna set up the recliner for Press, and you guys know where the blankets are for the couch. I’ll see you fucks in the morning”, Tobin flips them off and starts climbing the stairs.

When she opens her bedroom door, she sees Christen in her sweatpants and an old band tee from eighth grade. It’s not particularly sexy in anyway, but seeing Christen in her clothes is enough to make her mouth dry.

“Hey, hope you don’t mind, I didn’t want to sleep in tight jeans and a nice shirt.”

“No uh, it’s fine. Nice. You um look nice in them”, Tobin stumbles out.

“Oh. Thanks. What time are we waking up for class tomorrow?”

“I probably won’t go, so Ali and Alex will give you a ride. Ask them when you get downstairs.”

“Why aren’t you going?”

“It’s late and I enjoy my sleep, Press.”

“But Tobin, you have to go. Who else am I supposed to bother in first period?”

And just like that, with Christen looking at her with those damn eyes, she knows shes a goner and she’ll be up and ready for school the next morning.

“Alright fine. I’ll see you in the morning, Press.”

“Goodnight Tobin”

 

Tobin’s seconds away from finally drifting off to sleep when she hears her phone chime from the night stand. Squinting her eyes, she rolls over and reads her new message.

_ Press: Did you know Ashlyn snores? _

_ Tobin: I actually did know that _

_ Press: Why didn’t you warn me? _

_ Tobin: it slipped my mind, being completely honest _

_ Press: Well I’m glad you’re nice and cozy in your bed _

_ Tobin: Are you really having that much trouble sleeping? _

_ Press: She’s like a lawnmower _

_ Tobin: You can always come up here. I don’t snore _

_ Press: Wouldn’t that be weird? _

_ Tobin: I literally just had my tongue in your mouth like half an hour ago _

Tobin doesn’t get a reply and plugs her phone back into the charger, assuming that Christen would just try to tough it out and sleep downstairs. Instead, she hears a knock on her door followed by someone walking into her room.

“God, I have no idea how Ali does that, I couldn’t even last like fifteen minutes.”

“A lot of practice and earplugs.” Tobin tells her as she pulls back the cover, allowing Christen to slide in.

“Thanks for letting me sleep in here. Are you sure it’s not weird?”

“Press, we were literally making out less than an hour ago. It’s not weird.”

“If you say so. Goodnight Tobin.”

 

The next time Tobin opens her eyes its courtesy of an alarm going off, definitely not coming from her phone. She rolls over, faces Christen, and all of last nights events immediately come back to her mind. 

“Rise and shine. Do you mind if I borrow some clothes for school today?” Christen asks her, way too cheery for this early in the morning.

“Yeah, there’s some t shirts and shit in the first drawer. Sweatpants are in the second from the bottom. Have a good day”, Tobin replies, rolling back over into the sheets.

“What do you mean have a good day? You’re going with me.”

“What? Nah, I’m gonna enjoy my sleep. Have fun in hell.”

Tobin doesn’t hear a reply so she wraps herself up in the sheets and closes her eyes to go back to sleep. When she’s finally starting to drift off to sleep she feels the blankets being pulled off of her.

“What the fuck?”

“You’re funny, Tobin. You told me last night you were coming to school today. So get up and get dressed.”

“I say a lot of things when I’m kinda drunk. Piss off and let me sleep, Press.” 

“Tobin. Get up. Now.” 

“Jesus fucking Christ, when did you turn into such a mom?”

“Will you please just get up and get dressed?”

“Fine, but only because you’re acting like a milf right now”, Tobin responds, finally getting out of bed to start her morning routine. 

“Nice clothes, Press”, Tobin tells the younger girl as she very blatantly checks her out.

“Oh. Thanks, I just grabbed the first thing I could find”, she responds with a blush. 

Tobin nods and immediately starts undressing, leaving her in a sports bra and Calvin’s. Christen knows she should leave to let her change in peace, but Tobin’s body keeps her in her place. Her eyes trail over Tobin’s semi naked body, and she’s disappointed when Tobin pulls on an oversized grey sweater and skater shorts. Christen turns to leave, but not before Tobin catches her eye and winks.

“What were you looking at, Press?” Tobin cheekily asks.

“Nothing! I’ll see you downstairs”, Christen rushes out, almost running out of the door.

As she walks down the hall she can hear Tobin laughing at her from her room, which only adds to her redden cheeks. When she turns the corner to head downstairs she hears arguing coming from what she assumes to be Julie’s room.

“Alex I literally don’t understand what the big deal is.”

“If Christen can make Tobin go to school, you bet your ass that I can make you go.”

“It’s one fucking day Alex! And I really doubt that Christen can actually make Tobin go.”

“Bull, I saw her like two minutes ago in the bathroom and she was deadset on making her go.”

“Yeah, but it’s fucking Tobin, she’s not gonna go.”

“Yeah I know but it’s also fucking Christen convincing her. Can we get back on topic? If it’s just one day why can’t you suck it up and go?”

“God why are you nagging me so much about this! You’ve always been on my ass about school but it’s never been this bad!”

“Maybe because I realized I actually fucking care about you Julie! Not that you give a shit anyway!”

Before Christen can make her way downstairs so she isn’t seen as an eavesdropper, Alex barrels out of the door and runs straight into her. 

“Shit, I’m sorry Christen. Did you hear any of that?”

“I want to lie, but yeah I heard some of your argument,” Christen replies.

“She’s so frustrating, trying to get through to her is impossible. Her and Tobin are both like that. Hell, even Ashlyn is but Ali somehow gets her to open up.”

“Some people just have that effect on people, I guess.”

“Yeah, I guess. Have you eaten? I can go make us some eggs or something,” Alex offers.

“Yeah, that sounds really good, thanks. How often do you sleep over here, Alex? You seem to know your way around”, Christen comments.

“Oh. Yeah, I guess I do spend some time over here. I don’t know, it just feels more like home to me.”

“Because of Julie?”

“And Tobin. If you knew what both of them have done for me over the years you’d understand. I just feel safe here, you know?”

“No one said home had to be where your blood relatives are. Where are the pans?”

“Oh, I’ll do it. I’m gonna have to cook for at least five of us, and I know where everything is so you can just hang out.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind helping.”

“If you wanna help you can keep my company,” Alex reassures her.   


Christen wants to put up a fight and actually help Alex, but knowing how stubborn Alex can get, she leans against the counter and watches her friend get to work. 

“How’s school going for you so far?” Christen asks, breaking the silence. 

“Eh, I’m doing my best. It’s really hard to keep it up with soccer, but when this season ends I’ll be able to concentrate on school way more. I’m getting A-’s right now anyway, so I’ll probably bring those up.”

“Are you sad that this is your last season in high school?”

“It’s kinda bittersweet. I’ve loved playing high school soccer but now I’m kinda ready for the challenge of college soccer. If any college wants me, that is.”

“Are you kidding? I’ve seen you guys practice when I walk home, and you’re the best striker out there. If no one picks you they’re insane.”

“Thanks, Christen. I gotta say, it’s nice having another sane person here. Don’t get me wrong, I love Ash, Tobin, and Julie to death, but it’s great to have another person who cares about school instead of music, alcohol, and cigarettes.”

“I get what you mean. I haven’t even been around Tobin that much, but I get where you’re coming from.”

“She has that effect on people. Will you go see if they’re even close to being ready yet? Knowing them we’re going to be so late,” Alex says while flipping an egg. 

Christen nods her head and makes her way back upstairs to locate everyone else. She can hear the shower going with Ash singing, along with what sounds like a hair dryer, which she assumes is Ali.

She’s on her way to knock on Julie’s door when Julie opens it herself. 

“Oh. What’s up?” Julie asks, straightening her beanie out. 

“Alex sent me to get you guys. She’s making breakfast downstairs.”

“Oh god. What’s she cooking?”

“Just eggs, why?”

“Thank god. Her eggs are bomb, but everything else she cooks has a major chance of catching fire. I’ll get Ali and Ash out of the bathroom if you wanna get Tobin,” Julie tells her, already making her way to the bathroom. 

Christen takes some deep breaths, and slowly makes her way to Tobin’s room. Not even bothering to knock because she knows she’s dressed, she opens the door and finds Tobin putting her charger in her backpack.

“Hey, breakfast is almost ready. Alex made eggs”, Christen tell her. 

“Awesome, that’s the only positive thing about getting up this early”, Tobin says as she walks past Christen, waiting outside her room for the younger girl to join her.

“Alex this smells so amazing, I owe you my life”, Tobin tells her as she and Christen join everyone else in the kitchen.

“Eh, I’ve seen it, I’m not that impressed,” Alex replies while handing both Christen and Tobin a plate full of scrambled eggs.

“So are we all hanging out tonight after the game?” Tobin asks, putting hot sauce on her eggs.

“I have plans later,” Julie tells her friends.

“No way, doing what?” Ali questions.

“I have a hot date tonight, guys.” Julie responds, making Alex almost spit out her orange juice.

“With who?”

“Sofia from spanish and the soccer team.”

“Dude nice! She’s a total babe”, Tobin says as she high fives her friend.

“Dude, I know! We’re gonna go get some food and then go back to her place to hang. I think her parents are out for the weekend.”

“You totally have to smash dude, she’s way too hot to pass that up”, Ashlyn chimes in.

“Seriously? She’s okay at best, but she’s a total bitch”, Alex voices angrily.

“Are you blind? She’s fucking gorgeous and I actually haven’t had that long of a conversation with her to know if she’s a bitch.”

“Then why the hell are you going on a date with her if you’ve never spoken to her?”

“When she asked she kinda made it seem like a friends with benefits kinda deal. Which I’m totally fine with.”

“JJ, you have no idea how jealous I am of you.”

“Whatever, you guys are both fucking dumb. I’ll see you in class later”, Alex yells as she storms out the front door with her backpack. 

“What the hell was that about?” Julie asks.

“Jules, seriously? I don’t understand you guys sometimes”, Ali says as she chases after Alex.

Christen has no idea what to do is this situation, so she silently eats the rest of her scrambled eggs as her new friends argue back and forth. It’s almost funny to watch Julie get so heated, her normal chill vibe replaced with a much angrier one.

“Dude why the hell is she mad! It’s not fair! She’s made it clear that she doesn’t want an actual relationship with me, so why does she get to be mad when I have a date!”

“You know Alex is sensitive, man. I would give her some time to cool off and then try to talk to her. You definitely can’t rush in there right now, that’s suicidal”, Tobin reassures her.

“Yeah, I fucking know. I’ll be in the car whenever you guys wanna fucking leave.”

“I should probably go with her, see if I can help”, Ashlyn tells the other two remaining in the kitchen.

“God that’s such a mess. You know how much easier life would be if they both would pull their heads out of their ass?”

“What do you mean?” Christen questions.

“Come on, I know you’re not stupid, Press. You notice the way they look at each other,” Tobin explains.

Christen shrugs, knowing she’s been too focused looking at someone else to really notice the other two. She cleans her plate off in the sink and then grabs her backpack and makes her way to Tobin’s jeep, not wanting to create even more tension.

The rest of the school day goes smoothly for Christen, but everytime she sees Alex in the hall, her friend is texting away on her phone with a scowl on her face. Christen thinks its best to stay clear until everything calms down, until her phone lights up at lunch with a text from Julie.    


_ JJ: Press where are you? It’s lunch time but i don’t see you in here _

_ Press: Oh, I normally spend lunch in the band room. _

_ JJ: Well that’s dumb. Come sit with us pls _

_ Press: Are you sure? _

_ JJ: why wouldn't i be??  _

Christen’s afraid that Julie’s setting her up for a trap, having some football player waiting to spill food all over her shirt as soon as she steps in the cafeteria. But, she doesn’t think that Julie would be that cruel since they spent so much time together and leaves the band room to meet them for lunch. She walks through the doors cautiously, keeping an open eye for anyone that walks a little too close with a full tray. 

Before she can even reach the table, she hears Alex and Julie arguing with Tobin trying to keep the peace, a role she’s not used to seeing her older friend play.

“Thank God, Christen can you tell Alex she’s being ridiculous?”

“Is that the only reason you invited me to eat lunch with you guys?”

“What? No, we all missed you. But it doesn’t hurt that you actually have some common sense, something that Alex is apparently lacking right now.”

“Oh my god, Julie that's rich coming from you. You’re actually like a fucking idiot, sorry that I’m trying to help you!”

“It’s not like I’m getting fucking married to the girl! You don’t have to act like you’re looking out for me, I can look out for myself!”

“Both of you calm the fuck down! Alex, get over the fact that Julie has a date. Julie, stop flaunting your date in front of Alex. I’m just trying to fucking eat my fries.” Tobin shouts.

Julie and Alex continue to glare at each other, but remain silent throughout lunch. Christen tries to break the tension by bringing up Alex’s soccer game later that day, but that seems to only make things worse. She seems unsure of herself until Tobin winks at her, and she relaxes back in her seat. 

“Press what the hell are you eating?” Tobin asks, breaking the silence.

“A sandwich?”

“Is that a tuna sandwich?”

“Yeah?” Christen answers with skepticism.

“Gross, how do you eat that?”

“How can you just eat fries? You must still be hungry.”

“Did you see how many eggs I ate this morning? I think I would explode if I ate anything else.”

Before Christen has time to mention Tobin’s black hole of a stomach, she sees Sofia walking over, full smile and eyes on Julie.

“Hi! Do you mind if I sit with you?” Sofia asks, showing off her perfect smile.

“Why would I ever mind sitting with a goddess?” Julie replies, moving over so Sofia can slide in.

“Hey Alex! These practices are killing me, coach is really going hard this year.”

“Well that’s what happens when you want to be fucking good at soccer, Sof. Hopefully it’ll show in tonight’s game”, Alex snaps back.

Julie glares at her, and turns to Tobin and Christen instead. “I know you know Tobin, but have you met Christen yet?”

“I think we have second period together. You sit at the front table right?”

“Yeah! You sit right behind me, I think.”

“Yeah, the class is so boring. I fall asleep a lot.”

“I don’t blame you, he just drones on and on. Honestly, reading the textbook is more exciting.”

“I’ve never opened the book, so I’ll have to take your word for it.” Sofia laughs.

Watching Christen and Sofia get along so easily, Alex slams her tray down and stomps her way towards the bathroom. She gives one last look at Julie, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. 

“Did I say something?” Sofia questions.

“No, she just had a uh, bad breakfast. I’ll go see if I can do anything to help”, Tobin replies while rising from her seat. 

Julie gives her a sympathetic glance while Tobin makes her way over to the bathroom, cleaning up Alex’s tray on the way. She knows why her younger friend stormed off, and her heart goes out for her, knowing what she’s going through.

“Baby horse?” Tobin doesn’t get a reply, but she hears sniffles coming from a closed stall.

“Alex, I know you’re in there. Come out so we can talk.”

“I don’t wanna talk, Tobin.” 

“Come on Alex, I’m not leaving until you come out.” 

Tobin thinks she’ll have to be waiting in the bathroom for a while, but after a few minutes Alex finally emerges. She glares at Tobin and walks to the sink to splash her face with some cold water. 

“Happy?” Alex asks her.

“Not at all, I know how seeing that really hurt you.”

Alex glare is replaced by dejection and she turns to face Tobin. “I just don’t get it. What does Sofia have that I don’t?”

It breaks Tobin’s heart hearing her friend so unsure of herself, so she does her best to mend the situation. “Oh, Alex. It’s nothing like that, Sofia just seems super interested in her. And I know you’re still trying to work things out, and that’s not your fault.”

“Seriously? Have you seen that girl’s smile? It could blind God himself.”

“Alex, you can’t compare yourself to her. You are amazing, athletic, beautiful, and most importantly, a good fucking person. Okay? Julie’s just being a dumbass right now, but she’ll come around.”

After a few moments of silence Alex finally replies, “You always know what to say. Thanks, Toby.”

“What else are friends for? Let’s get you to class, I think the bell’s gonna ring soon.”

“Do I look okay?”

“Always do. What are you doing after your game?” Tobin asks her.

“I don’t know yet since JJ will be with Sofia. What are you gonna be doing?”

“Taking you on a friend date since Julie’s being a dumbass. Burgers and then a movie at our place?”

“You’re too good for me, Heath. Wait for me after my game?”

“That’s the plan. You’re not gonna be mad at Sofia during the whole game right? You guys need the chemistry,” Tobin comments.

“I don’t know. I hope I don’t let it affect me, but you know how the emotions run during the game. Do you think Julie’s going to be cheering for her the whole time?”

“What makes you think she can’t cheer for both?” Tobin fires back.

“Touche. Is Christen coming to the game?”

“I’ll ask her, she’ll probably tag along. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, of course.” 

“Cool. I’ll see you tonight at the game?”

“Yeah. Thanks again for the pep talk. See you tonight, Tobin”, Alex says as she starts to walk off. 

Tobin watches her go and then looks at her blonde friend chatting with Sofia. Not seeing how this night could end in anything but disaster, she texts Christen and tells her she needs to go the game to avoid a nuclear meltdown. Christen texts back a quick smiley face and asks what time Tobin will pick her up. Tobin tells her a time, and sends off a quick pray to literally every god she knows of, hoping it’ll be enough to keep everyone at bay tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, sorry it took so long! it's finals week, so you know how it goes :( I wanted to thank you all for all the love and support this story has gotten so far!! enjoy the chapter, much love to you all <3 p.s, keep an eye open for the next chapter sometime in the next week !

Tobin covers her face with her hands at the sound of the other team scoring. Again. It’s only the start of the second half and they’re already down 3-0, and she doesn’t see it getting any better. Alex hasn’t been able to shoot and she can’t seem to connect with Sofia for her life. Ali’s playing fine, but it seems like she’s the only person on defense that can. Even the coach is pacing up and down the sidelines looking defeated. 

“Are they normally this bad?” Christen whispers, sitting between Julie and Tobin.

“No, they’re actually really good. I don’t know what’s with them today”, Julie says as she shrugs.

“At least they have good hot dogs here?” Ashlyn comments, taking a bite out of her second one.

“Easy for you to say, your girl seems to be the only one that remembered how to play soccer”, Julie scoffs. 

“Yeah? And which girl is yours? Because from where I’m sitting both of yours are playing like shit”, Ashlyn snaps back.

That seems to do the job as Julie clenches her jaw and sits back in the bleachers. Their only good chance of the half comes from a bad slide in the box, and the ref awards the team a penalty kick. Alex goes up to take it, but sky rockets it over the bar, much to the dismay of all her teammates. Everyone but Ali gives her a dirty look but continues with the game.

The team actually pulls it together for a good ten minutes after the missed penalty, that is until Alex goes in for a dirty tackle and gets a yellow for it. The coach can’t risk continuing to play their star forward on a yellow with the attitude she’s having, so he quickly makes the sub, only adding to Alex’s frustration. 

With the new sub on, the team actually gets some good chances and Sofia pulls one back in the last minutes of the game, but it’s not enough to win. The team takes their first loss of the season 3-1 and Alex couldn’t be more pissed. 

After the game while they’re all walking back to the locker room, Alex takes Sofia aside to settle things.

“What the fuck Sof! You gave me some shit passes, how could I ever finish those?”

“Woah, let’s get one thing fucking straight, Morgan. Your finishing this game was shit. For the supposedly best forward in this school, you didn’t show up at all tonight! You missed a fucking PK!”

“Oh, like you fucking showed up either?”

“Yeah! Maybe you didn’t see the scoreboard, but the only goal for us tonight was scored by me. After you got taken off and missed your penalty. Maybe the coach is finally starting a new order. And that yellow? Real fucking classy. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go shower because I have a date tonight. Guess I’m better than you in soccer and dating Julie” Sofia replies as she shoves past Alex.

Alex remains silent, fully processing all of the insults thrown at her. She glares at Sofia as she walks away, but can’t help to feel she’s slightly right. Maybe she is losing her touch and Sofia starting would be better for the team. She gets to the locker room to shower and everyone’s glaring at her when she gets to her locker.

“Why are you all looking at me?” She asks her team.

“Come on, Alex. My grandma could have put away that PK, that goalie was nervous as shit. And all those other chances you had? We should have scored like five goals tonight,” the team junior’s midfielder told her.

“Guys, come on. Alex just had a bad night, we all have them. Are we really going to be mad at her for one bad game when she’s carried us through three seasons?” Ali asks, sticking up for one of her best friends.

The rest of the team goes quiet, knowing the truth in Ali’s words. If they didn’t have Alex on their team, they wouldn’t be the reigning champions. They all voice their apologizes to the forward, but Alex still feels hurt.

“Come on, guys. This is Alex fucking Morgan we’re talking about. Yeah she missed some chances, but we all miss chances in games. Next week she’s going to be back and we’ll get our first away win of the season. Okay?” Ali tells the team, putting a hand on Alex’s back.

Everyone nods in agreement, and pats Alex on the shoulder before they get to the showers. Ali takes a seat next to her friend and starts untying her laces while Alex bangs her head on her locker.

“Alex, don’t beat yourself up. We all have those days, we didn’t lose today because you didn’t put away that PK. We lost because our defense was shit and no one played like a team today. I know you’re the offensive captain, but you can’t take the full blame for this Lex. The only thing you can do now is work on next week’s game. But don’t think too much about tonight, okay?” Ali tells her, giving her a quick hug before going to the showers. 

Alex takes her friend's words to heart, but still feels like tonight's loss was her fault. She’s the best forward on this team and she couldn’t even put away a penalty against a nervous keeper. She takes her phone out and texts Tobin that she’s just going home and she’ll see her later in the weekend. 

She takes her time in the shower, just letting the water wash over her, as if that would somehow get tonight’s game out of her mind and more of a distant memory. When that doesn’t happen and the water starts to turn cold, Alex grabs her towel and steps out to get dressed. 

“Alex, are you still in here?” Julie calls out to what she thinks is an empty locker room.

“Yeah. Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your date?” Alex asks sharply, emerging from the shower in a sports bra and shorts.

“Yeah. I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. Looked like a pretty rough game, how are you holding up?”

“I’m fine. You should really get going though, wouldn’t want to keep Sofia waiting.”

“Can we talk?”

“What is there to talk about?” Alex asks while putting on a shirt.

“This attitude you have. Alex, I’ve done nothing wrong, so why are you acting like this?”

“Did you really think the best time to talk would be right now? Like I said Julie, you should really get back to your date.”

Julie opens her mouth to protest, but the look on Alex’s face makes it clear she’s not in the mood. Julie apologizes one more time for the game, and leaves Alex alone in the locker room. Checking her phone, Alex sees she has a handful of texts from Tobin, telling her she’s not going to let her be alone tonight. Rolling her eyes, she calls her older friend but she’s met with her annoying voicemail. 

She slams her cleats into her bag and takes off to the parking lot, ready to go home and go straight to bed. She walks past a few teammates on the way to her car, all commenting on next week’s game and ignoring that night’s. Alex nods her head but isn’t really paying attention, her mind too focused on just getting to her car. 

It seems like a full hour has passed when she finally opens her trunk to put her bag in, but it’s probably been less than five minutes. When she closes her trunk she almost screams when she sees someone standing by her door.

“Serv, you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here?”

“I saw the game, I’m sorry about that PK. Really shitty luck,” he tells her apologetically. 

“It wasn’t luck, it was just me being a shitty player. Sorry you had to see that.”

“No, it wasn't. Alex I’ve seen you take a hundred penalties, sometimes it’s just luck and you can’t change that.”

Alex softly smiles at that statement as she leans against the car door. “Thanks, that actually helps a little bit.”

“Then I’ve done my job. Where’s Julie by the way? I saw her walk into your locker room, I figured you guys were going out after.”

“No, she’s going out on a date with Sofia.”

“Oh. Man, tonight’s just not your night. I can buy you a milkshake to make up for it?” he asks hopefully.

“That actually doesn’t sound too bad. Just let me text Tobin so she knows I’m not alone tonight.”

_ Lex: Hey, I’m going to get some food with Servando. Just letting you know so you know I’m not by myself tonight. _

_ Toby: Ew that tool? _

_ Lex: It’s not a date or anything, I think he knows about me and JJ. _

_ Toby: still, be careful. Text me if you need me to come pick you up. And text me when you’re home. Wait are you going back home tonight?  _

_ Lex: Yeah, I’ve spent the last like three days at your house. My parents are probably super pissed. _

_ Toby: Okay. Call me if you need anything, alright? _

_ Lex: Of course. Have fun with Christen ;) _

“How the fuck?” Tobin asks to her phone, sitting in her Jeep with Christen in the passenger seat. 

“What?” Christen questions.

“Nothing, just Alex being creepy with her mind games. So where did you wanna go?”

“I don’t care, just not another party. Are you sure Alex is going to be okay by herself? She looked so depressed when she was walking back to the locker room.” 

“She’s going out with Servando, she’ll be fine. Besides, it’s a death wish to try and get Alex to do something she doesn’t want to when she’s in this mood.”

“You seem to be an Alex expert,” Christen comments.

“Yeah, I kinda am. Maybe I’ll write a book on it,” Tobin laughs.

“Yeah, Tobin actually do something that doesn’t involve illegal activity or music.”

“You got me there. But where are we going?”

“I don’t know, where do you wanna go?”

Tobin thinks for a few seconds and responds “Well we have a gig tomorrow night. If you go to watch us play, we can star gaze tonight?” 

“Are you sure? You know it’s just looking at stars, right? There’s no alcohol or smoking or anything”, Christen teases her. 

“Please, I’m not an addict. Where do we go?”

“Well first we have to go back to my place to get my telescope and journal. And then we can walk to the field, it’s really close to my house.”

“Oh man, am I gonna run into your parents again? They probably hate me with how many times you stay at our place and end up not doing homework”, Tobin complains. 

“They actually kinda like you. You and the others are kinda bringing me out of my shell, and I think they appreciate that.”

“A parent liking me? I guess there’s always a first for everything.”

Christen laughs and then stays quiet for the rest of the car ride, just listening to the music and Tobin belch out some notes. Being honest, she was a little nervous about bringing Tobin home to her parents again. She didn’t want them to interrogate Tobin, although it would be funny to see how Tobin would react to her parents onslaught of questions. 

“If they start asking weird questions, I promise to come to your rescue”, Christen tells her.

“Weird questions? Like what?”

“I don’t know. They might just ask what your future plans are or your college choices or something like that.”

“Oh.”

Noticing Tobin’s dejected tone, Christen asks “What? Don’t you have plans?”

“What? Of course I have plans. Me, Julie, and Ash are hitting the road after graduation and we're moving to L.A.”

“Are you going to school there?”

“No way. We're gonna get our band started. We’ll play in some clubs and stuff, but then we’ll eventually get discovered and have a multi million record deal. It’ll be easy”, Tobin tells her. 

Christen looks at her with skepticism, but doesn't say anything against it. If Tobin really thinks it'll be that easy to become a big band, she didn't want to be the one to crush her dreams. So instead, she gives her a reassuring nod and plays on her phone for the rest of the ride. They finally pull into her driveway and Christen jumps out of the car, waiting for Tobin to come out to go inside. 

“Are you sure you're okay with me coming in and meeting your parents again?” Tobin asks her, looking unsure. 

“Of course, Tobin. Now come on, I'm super excited”, Christen reassures her as she grabs the older girl's hand and leads her to the front door.

Tobin looks down at their intertwined hands and says nothing, but grins to herself, knowing that holding hands with Christen feels so much better when she's sober. She can't remember the last time she felt that good just holding hands with someone- something completely innocent shouldn't feel this amazing. 

“Mom, Dad! I'm home to get my telescope and then me and Tobin are going stargazing!” Christen yells when she steps inside her house. 

“You and Tobin?” Christens mom asks, peeking her head out from the kitchen. 

“Hi Mrs. Press, nice to see you again”, Tobin says while giving a half hearted wave. 

“You too, dear. How are classes going for you this year?” she asks while Christen walks upstairs to retrieve her journal and telescope. 

“Oh, they’re going okay. Classes are hard, but I’ll pass.”

“If classes are hard you could always asks Christen to help you study. Lord knows that girl would jump at an opportunity to read more of the textbook”, she suggests.

“I’ll have to ask her about that. Thanks for the heads-up”, Tobin replies, praying Press will return soon. 

“So you and Christen seem to be hanging out a lot”, Christen mom comments, not in an accusatory tone, but just stating it.

“Yeah, we do. I hope that’s okay?” Tobin questions, not really sure what to make out of it.

“Of course! I’m glad Christen is finally finding friends, even if it’s her senior year.”

Before Tobin gets a chance to respond, Christen basically runs back down the stairs with a backpack on and a blanket in her hands.

“Okay, I think I got all of what we need. I’ll text you when I’m there, and I’ll be back later tonight! Bye mom, bye dad!” Christen rushes out while grabbing Tobin’s hand and leading her back outside. 

“She didn’t ask a lot of questions did she? I tried to be super quick, but I had to pack up the backpack and everything,” Christen explains as she guides Tobin to her backyard.

“Nah, it was fine. She did tell me to use you as a tutor though.”

“Funny. Okay, so I know it looks like a pre-murder scene, but I promise the field is right through those woods. Just trust me, okay?” Christen asks, holding her hand out for Tobin.

Tobin nods, takes Christen’s hand, and intertwines their fingers. She still can’t shake the tingles she gets when she’s this close to the other girl. She does trust Christen to lead her to the field and not accidentally get them killed along the way. But even if Press leads them off a cliff, she’s pretty sure she’d die happy. How can she not when she’s holding the hand of the girl that she’s almost positive she’s developing a crush on. She doesn’t do relationships, but a friends with benefits thing can’t be too bad, right?

Getting lost in her own thoughts once again, she’s surprised when Christen actually leads them to the field that quickly. Being completely honest, it’s fucking beautiful. Christen lays out her blanket and starts setting up the telescope. Tobin drops down next to her and watches in awe as she puts the pieces together. 

“This field is so beautiful, Press. How did you find it?”

“I found it a couple years ago. My dad would always take me stargazing when I was younger, but when I got into high school I barely had time anymore with all the homework and tests. I remember I was so stressed one night I literally just left the house. I wandered around a bit and found this field. I stayed for a while and came back feeling a little unstressed. Now, it’s the only way I deal with the pressure of school”, Christen explains with a shrug of the shoulders. 

And with that explanation, Tobin sees Christen is a whole new light. She always assumed the girl was really perfect and school pressure never really got to her. How could it when she was the smartest girl in school? But hearing that made Christen seem more human to her, as if she finally found her weakness.

“That’s really cool that you found this. Now what?” Tobin asks when she sees Christen finishing up the telescope.

“Now, we look at the stars. We can really do it without the telescope, but it helps when you wanna see the stars up close”, Christen replies as she looks into the device. 

For the next half an hour both of them are content with taking turns looking through the telescope and leaning back on the blanket to get a full look at the sky. Christen occasionally points out things, like Orion’s belt and the Milky Way, and Tobin can’t help but feel her heart swell when she hears Christen talk. It’s like she’s finally found the girl’s passion, and she could hear her talk forever about it if her eyes continue to light up each time she points out a new star. 

“Why don’t you be an astronomer or something? You love the stars”, Tobin asks.

“Because looking at stars isn’t a job that pays well. I need a career that’s actually going to pay bills, and I keep my stargazing as a hobby”, Christen explains with a shrug.

“But what if you’re not happy doing that? What if you’ll only be happy being an astronomer?”

“Stars aren’t the only things that make me happy, Tobin. I like helping people, learning new things, and stuff like that. I’m going to pick a career that makes me happy and makes me money.”

“That’s brave of you, Press. I don’t think I could every find something that makes me happy like playing in the band does.”

“It’s good that you have that, then. I really can’t wait to hear you guys play tomorrow. Are you really planning to move to California after graduation?”

“The hour after, actually. I can’t wait to get out of this shit town and everything in it. It’s been my plan for a while now.”

“Why do you hate this town so much?”

Tobin remains silent and just looks up at the stars, hoping Christen wouldn’t push the subject anymore. She gets her wish when she feels the younger girl lay down next to her and grab her hand. Tobin can’t help the goofy smile that spreads across her face at the interaction, and starts mindlessly playing with Christen’s hands. 

Tobin’s content with how they’re laying right now, but she takes her phone out to send a quick text to Ali to see how her date’s going.

_ Tobito: how’s the date going? Hope you use protection ;) _

_ Kriegs: Real funny, Heath. Same goes to you and Chris (; Tell her I said hi. _

“What are you laughing at, babe?” Ashlyn asks, grabbing another slice of pizza.

“Just texting Tobin back. She asked how the dates going, so I obviously had to tease her about her hanging out with Christen.”

“Obviously”, Ashlyn laughs back.

“I am having a really great time tonight, Ash. Thanks for planning this all out, especially after that game we had.”

“Babe, of course. That game was rough, but you guys will bounce right back. And we’ll all be in the stands next week when you do.”

“You’re too good for me. When are we gonna tell the rest of our friends we’re actually together?” Ali asks, bringing up the subject for the second time that day.

“Ali, why are you so insistent on telling them? Why can’t we just have a little fun and see where it leads up? Not everything has to be so serious.”

“Yeah, but I’d like to know you’re serious about me? We’ve been dancing around these feelings for years now, and I’m actually ready to be serious about it? Aren’t you?”

“I don’t know, maybe? Look, we’ll tell them soon, okay? Not today, but soon. I promise.” Ashlyn reassures her.

Ali feels slightly rejected, but nods her head and bites into her pizza. She hated the thought that Ashlyn was hiding their relationship, but she knew the girl didn’t have the best track record for relationships. But being honest, neither did Ali. It seems like they both constantly get their hearts broken, but this time has to be different.

“Here, I got it”, Ashlyn tells her as the waiter comes with the bill.

“No way, babe. Let me pay”, Ali responds, already looking into her purse for some cash.

“Nope. I asked you out on this date, so I’ll be paying. Besides, you can pay for the next one.”

“If you’re sure. What are we doing after this? It’s still super early.”

“We can go to the arcade across the street?” Ash suggest.

“Yeah, we can do that”, Ali says as she smiles back at her almost girlfriend.

Ashlyn grabs her hand on the way out, intertwining their fingers as they cross the street to get to the arcade. Ashlyn being her typical self, leads them to a claw game where she insists she can get Ali a stuffed animal. She tries several times, but can’t seem to get the claw to go where she wants and blames it on the cheap metal. Ali just laughs it off, and leads them to skee ball, where she knows she can easily win some tickets. Along the way, Ali just stops and really takes Ashlyn in. She’s wearing shorts and a blue long sleeve shirt, but Ali can’t remember a time where she looked that gorgeous. She feels incredibly lucky to be out with her, and grabs her arm to lead her to the soccer game they have after they win some tickets at skee ball.

“Oh, that’s totally not fair. You’re a soccer player!” Ashlyn tells her.

“Then you better keep up, cause I’m not taking it easy.”

Ashlyn shakes her head and watches the girl start kicking at the goal. She has her first few shots blocked by the goalie, but then she gets that determined look on her face and nets the next four shots easily. Ashlyn can barely tear her eyes off her, but then she remembers she was supposed to text Julie to see how her dates going. Taking her phone out, she takes a few pictures of Ali to make her new background and pulls up her messages.

_ Ash: Hey, how’s the night with Sof? _

_ JJ: Just got to the movies, I’ll let you know ;) _

_ Ash: You better ;) _

“I’m really glad you agreed to going to the movies with me, JJ. I’ve always wanted to get to know you better”, Sofia says as she walks up to the ticket booth. 

“Of course, Sof. I think you’re really cool and also insanely gorgeous”, Julie says with a wink.

Sofia laughs as she buys two tickets for some dumb chick flick that just came out. When she told Julie what movie they were seeing earlier, the blonde faked excitement, telling her she wanted to see it since she first saw the trailer. They walk over to the concessions, and Julie is set on buying the popcorn and drinks since Sofia bought the tickets. Sofia eventually agrees, but only after convincing JJ to not get her any candy.

“I still don’t get how you can watch a movie and not have gummy worms”, Julie shrugs as they eventually find their seat in the back row. 

“Ew, gross. I’m perfectly fine with some popcorn and a drink. Gummy worms are way too sour.”

“There’s no way. They’re like the perfect amount of sour. Like, they make my lips pucker but not enough to actually hurt.”

“You’re so cute, Jules”, Sofia says as she leans closer into her.

Julie smiles and puts her arm around the soccer player, allowing her to lean more into the older girl. Something feels off though, but Julie can’t put her finger on it. Ignoring the weird feeling in her stomach, she settles back into the seat and waits for the movie to start. 

Julie doesn’t watch much of the movie, considering she doesn’t give two shits about the plot or actress or really anything about it. Instead, she concentrates on slowly rubbing Sofia’s leg, moving higher up every few minutes. When she reaches the top of her thigh she feels Sofia take a quick intake of breath, and she knows her teasing is working on the younger girl. 

Sofia then removes Julie’s hand from her leg and looks at her date, waiting for her to make a move. Julie takes the hint, and moves forward to meet her date’s lips. She gives enough space so that Sofia could back out if she wanted, but that doesn't happen when she feels the other girl’s lips on her own.

Sofia moans at the contact and puts her arms around the back of Julie’s neck, trying to bring her closer. The movie now long forgotten, Julie gets closer to the girl, moving her hand so it’s now resting firmly on Sofia’s upper thigh, getting dangerously close to the area Sofia wants her to touch. 

Not wanting to be kicked out of the movies for life, Julie reluctantly pulls back and looks at Sofia with innocent eyes. 

“Did you wanna get out of here?” she asks.

“Yes, please”, Sofia replies, already tugging on Julie’s hand to lead them to the exit. 

Julie feels slightly guilty again, but she doesn't know why. She’s hooked up with tons of girls, but this time just feels different to her. She shakes it off again when they make it to the car, and pulls out her phone for the first time since the movie started. She has a couple texts from Tobin and Ash, but nothing from Alex. She didn’t expect the younger girl to text her, but she wished she would be met with any message from her. Taking a slight risk, she opens her messages back up.

_ Jules: Hey, can we talk? I hate you being mad at me. _

_ Superstar: Busy.  _

_ Jules: When are you not gonna be busy? _

_ Superstar: Not anytime soon. Ttyl.  _

Alex rolls her eyes as she sees the three little dots pull up on her phone, indication Julie was typing a new message. She knew that Julie was persistent at times, but she just wished she could catch a hint sometimes. 

“I’ll have a chocolate shake and the double cheeseburger, please”, Servando tells their waitress, bringing Alex’s attention back to the table.

“I’ll just have a water and the chicken sandwich thanks”, Alex tells her as she collects their menus.

“No milkshake?” Serv asks.

“Not after tonight’s game. I’m exhausted and the milkshakes only gonna make me feel worse”, she tells him.

“Right. I really am sorry about the game, but you can shake it off. I’ve seen you play, Alex, and next week you’re gonna be incredible.”

“Thanks Serv, you’re actually being really sweet tonight. Why?”

“Can’t a guy just be sweet to a girl without it being a thing?” he asks.

“Yeah, they can. But not when that guy’s been trying to get into that girl’s pants for the last year.”

“You got me there.” Serv says as he laughs.

“You know this isn’t a date, right?” she asks him, not wanting to send him the wrong message.

“Oh, yeah, I totally know. I also know you’re kind of in love with Julie, and she scares the shit out of me, so there’s no way I’m crossing that line.”

“What? I’m not in love with Julie? What the fuck, Serv?”

“Woah, calm down. I just kinda thought so when I saw her instagram post the other day, it’s okay Alex.”

“What post?”

Serv looks at her before pulling out his phone and opening the app. He scrolls for a while before he finally sees the post, and shows it to Alex. It was a picture of them both that Tobin took while they were sleeping on the couch. Well, Julie was sleeping. Alex was wide awake, looking up at her, her fingers tracing the outline of her older friend’s face. Alex already saw the picture days ago though, and even commented. Still, she takes Serv’s phone and looks at the picture up close along with the comments.

_ johnston_julie: nap time with the best friend is the best part of the day _

_ alexmorgan: easy for you to say, when I’m obviously not sleeping in this picture _

_ HobinTeeth: photo creds @me _

_ AKrieger: omg, so cute guys!! But @HobinTeeth totally missed the real action _

_ ChristenPress: cute guys (: _

_ kohara: I'd love to get up in there (; _

_ johnston_julie: and what would that be @AKrieger? _

_ AKrieger: @johnston_julie ;) _

_ Ashlyn_Harris: we probably all suck in the band bc ur always sleeping Jules lmao _

Alex laughs at her friends antics, but still doesn’t understand how Servando got the idea that she’s in love with Julie because of that photo. 

“It’s just a picture of us, Serv. A super normal one, too. Why do you think I’m like in love with her over that?”

“Because you’re looking at her like that, Alex. And the fact that you just called it a super normal picture kinda just backs my point up. Alex, the way you look at her basically screams ‘I love you’, how can you not see it? You look at her like she puts the stars in the sky everyday.”

Alex looks at the picture one last time, and she does admit that she looks at her differently than everyone else. Her eyes soften as she looks at the picture one last time before giving it back to Serv.

“Okay. Let’s say you’re right, but I’m not in love with her? I just think she’s a really cool person is all.”

“Alex. I get it. Being the star forward and superstar of the school is stressful and you have an image you need to keep. But you can’t lie to yourself and say you have no feelings for Julie.”

Alex takes all of this in as she sips on her water. She could either tell Servando the truth and hope he doesn’t tell anyone in the school, or keep denying it and be forced to keep her real feelings inside. 

“Okay. Okay, I think I might have feelings for Julie. But you can’t tell anyone else about it!”

“No worries, your secrets safe with me. I’m just trying to help you figure everything out.”

“Why? You’ve never exactly been nice before, are you somehow hoping to get a threesome out of this?” Alex asks skeptically. 

“What? No. I just feel bad for trying so hard for the last year when you had clear and obvious feelings for Julie”, Serv tells her honestly. 

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. Do you wanna talk about it?”

Alex opens her mouth, but doesn’t know what to say. She’s been dying to have someone talk to about it, but she can’t seem to find anyone to listen. She obviously couldn’t talk to Julie, and the rest of her friends are way too close to the situation to give her honest advice. And other than her friends, and now apparently Serv, she wasn’t even out to anyone. She didn’t even know if she should come out, considering Julie was the only girl she’s had feelings for. But why go through all this in her head when there’s someone right there that’s finally willing to listen?

“Yeah, I do. Thanks, Serv. Lemme just send a text off to my friends before we go this deep into it.”

_ Superstar: How’s everyone’s night going? _

_ Hobin Teeth: actually really cool. Hows serv? ;) _

_ Dumbass 1: wait what? _

_ Christen: Alex and Serv went out for milkshakes, where have you been JJ? _

_ Dumbass 1: well that’s fucking news to me. Hope you’re enjoying your date lex. _

_ Ash Attack: yeah alex, how creepy is he being? _

_ Superstar: he’s actually being really cool, we’re just talking. And it’s not a date. But how was your date ash? (; _

_ Ash Attack: I don’t kiss and tell, morgan ;) _

_ Kriegs: It was super great, we went for pizza and then the arcade :) What about Chris and Tobin? _

_ Christen: Eh, not a date. We just went stargazing by my house. _

_ Hobin Teeth: yeah, it was actually really cool. Press is coming to our gig tomorrow though, so that’ll be fun. _

_ Dumbass 1: im super stoked for it, I feel like we haven’t had one in months. Its 4 at that coffee place right? _

_ Ash Attack: yeah. You gonna bring sof? ;) _

_ Dumbass 1: prolly not. are ali and alex coming tomorrow? _

_ Kriegs: Of course, guys. I love watching you play. _

_ Superstar: duh, you all come to our soccer games so it’s only fair that we go to your gig. I’ll see you guys tomorrow? _

_ Christen: See you tomorrow guys :) _

_ Kriegs: Goodnight guys! _

 

The day of the gig seems to be a blur for Tobin as she tries to set up all the equipment her and her friends have while also trying to do some homework for first period. She needs to bring her grade up to a D to graduate, so she obviously needs to start doing a little bit of homework. While she’s stuck on problem 4 she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. 

_ Press: Are you excited for tonight? _

_ Tobin: totally. 4 can’t come soon enough _

_ Press: What songs are you guys gonna play? _

_ Tobin: I guess you’ll find out when you come ;) what time is that gonna be btw _

_ Press: I don’t know. When are Ali and Alex getting there, and what time do you want me there? _

_ Tobin: well the band is getting there at like 3:15 to set up, Alex and Ali will probably get there the same time we do. But you can show up whenever _

_ Press: Cool, I’ll text them and see if they can give me a ride. _

_ Tobin: I’m sure they will. But i gtg, homework is killing me slowly and I need to finish this before 3 _

_ Press: ? Tobin doing homework? Who froze hell over? _

_ Tobin: funny. See you at 3:15, Press. _

Tobin finishes up the rest of the assignment after what seems like hours and she goes upstairs to make sure Julie’s ready. She knocks on the door but finds her friend fast asleep even though it’s getting close to 2 pm. Sighing to herself, she realizes Julie must have had a late night with Sofia last night, and gently wakes her up to remind her of the gig they have soon. 

“I know, dude I know. We’re leaving at 3 right?” Julie asks, sitting up in bed.

“Yeah. Don’t forget to load your keyboard up in the Jeep”, she tells her friend and then leaves to get everything else ready. 

Pulling on her ripped jeans, she send a quick snapchat of her outfit to Christen, seeing if the younger girl would approve of her rockstar look. She immediately snaps back, with a selfie giving a thumbs up. Tobin stares at the picture until the ten seconds are up and still feels amazed by the beauty of Christen Press. The girl has such a quiet beauty- no one would even notice it if they didn’t take the time to get to know her, like Tobin’s doing.  

Christen’s smile stays in Tobin’s mind for the next hour as she’s loading up her Jeep with all their equipment. She’s totally in the zone today and she knows they’re gonna kill this gig and hopefully do well enough so the coffee shop lets them come back. They always seem to make the most money in coffee places, and they’ve never played in this one before. 

“Hey Tobs, are you ready?” Julie asks, coming downstairs in an outfit similar to Tobin's.

“Yeah, almost. Just gotta get my guitar out of my room. You never told me how it went with Sofia last night.”

“It was fine. We went back to her place because her parents weren’t home, and you know how that goes”, Julie says as she shrugs.

“You got to tap that and it was just fine?” 

“I don’t know. It felt weird, I don’t know why.”

Tobin immediately knows why and she wants to bang her head on the wall because her friends were being  _ so  _ frustrating. If they could both just open their eyes, no one would have to deal with any drama and they could just be happy. But, she knows it’s not her place to say anything, so she keeps her opinion to herself.

“Weird, dude. But are you excited to play today?” Tobin asks, changing the subject.

“Dude, I’m so hyped. We’ve been working forever on this song, I’m so ready for the public to actually hear it.”

“I feel you, man. Okay, let me go get my guitar and a water bottle and we’ll head out.”

Julie gives her a quick nod, and goes to the kitchen to get three water bottles. She closes the fridge and takes some time looking at all the pictures they have hung up. Some are pretty basic, like Tobin and Julie when they were really young, both making ridiculous poses. The more recent ones include Ali, Ash, and Alex, and she smiles at one with just her and Alex. It was the Christmas of sophomore year, and Julie got Alex these cleats that she was dying to have. Tobin snapped a picture right when Alex jumped into Julie’s arms, and it’s easily one of her favorite pictures of them. 

Smiling one last time at the photographs, she walks back to the front door and yells to Tobin to hurry up because she really doesn’t want to be late. Moments later, Tobin’s walking back down the stairs, guitar in hand, locking the front door behind them. Julie hands her the water and Tobin takes a quick sip before jumping in the driver’s seat. 

The drive over is way shorter than Julie was expecting and she starts to feel the pre-show nerves she thought she finally got rid of. She helps Tobin unload the Jeep, but lets the older girl set up the equipment while she goes to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. She’s hyping herself up in the mirror when she hears the door open and sees Christen in the reflection of the mirror.

“Hey JJ, you ready?”

“Yeah, kinda. Just working away some nerves.”

Christen seems to understand that her blonde friend is way more nervous than she says and walks over to rub her back soothingly. 

“I always get nervous before really big tests. But you know what I think would help you out?” Christen asks, desperately trying to help her friend.

“What?”

“If you forgot everyone else was there and just sang and played to Alex. If you pretend there’s no one else in room except her.”

Julie thinks about this for a few seconds before responding “Thanks. That actually helps a lot.”

Christen gives her a reassuring smile and leads them back to the main room. For a coffee shop, it’s actually pretty busy and some people have already gathered around Tobin’s guitar, waiting expectantly. Tobin and the rest of the band meet up with Ali, Alex, and Christen before going on stage. They all wish them good luck and give them pep talks, while Christen pulls Tobin aside.

“What’s up, Press?”

“I’m just really happy getting to see you guys play. Break a leg up there, okay? I’m gonna record some of it and put it on snapchat, is that okay?” 

“Of course, Press. Thanks for coming ”, Tobin tells her as she goes in for a hug. Christen’s not expecting it, but still melts into Tobin.

“You got this, Heath.”

Tobin gives her one last confident nod and grabs Ashlyn and Julie to get up on stage. They’ve performed dozen of times, but none of their gigs have ever been this big. Tobin starts to feel some nerves, but shakes them off when she steps on stage.

“Hey guys! My name’s Tobin Heath and I’ll be taking main vocals and guitar, Julie Johnston is over there on the piano and she’ll be helping me sing, and then Ashlyn Harris is our drummer today. We’re super excited to be playing for you, and any tips can be put in my guitar case. Thanks for coming out tonight!” 

Tobin gives her bandmates one last look, and starts the cord on the song they’ve been working on for weeks to get right. She starts strumming along more confidently now and goes up to the microphone to sing.

_ I was Cleopatra _

_ I was young and an actress _

_ When you knelt by my mattress and asked for my hand _

_ But I was sad you asked it, as I laid in my black dress _

_ With my father in a casket, I had no plans _

_ And I left the footprints, the mud stained on the carpet _

_ And it hardened like my heart did when you left town _

_ But I must admit it, that I would marry you in an instant _

_ Damn your wife, I’d be your mistress just to have you around _

_ But I was late for this, late for that, late for the love of my life _

_ And when I die alone, when I die alone, when I die I’ll be on time, oooh _

The crowd seems to love the energy the bands having and start to clap along with the song. Tobin backs away from the microphone as she starts strumming for her mini guitar solo, as Julie leans into her microphone to take the second verse. She feels the nerves coming back, so she takes Christen’s advice and focuses on Alex.

_ While the church discouraged, any lust that burned within me _

_ Yes my flesh, it was my currency, but I held true _

_ So I drive a taxi and the traffic distracts me _

_ From the strangers in my backseat that remind me of you _

_ But I was late for this, late for that, late for the love of my life _

_ And when I die alone, when I die alone, when I die I’ll be on time, oooh _

Julie feels the energy from the crowd and sings the last few lines a little louder as Tobin steps back up to the microphone to sing the last verse with Julie. Ashlyn’s killing it on the drums so far, and none of them can believe how good this is going.

_ And the only gifts from my Lord were a birth and a divorce _

_ But I’ve read this script and the costume fits, so I’ll play my part _

_ I was Cleopatra _

_ I was taller than the rafters _

_ But that’s all in the past now, gone with the wind _

_ Now a nurse in white shoes leads me back to my guest room _

_ It’s a bed and a bathroom and a place for the end _

_ I won’t be late for this, late for that, late for the love of my life _

_ And when I die alone, when I die alone, when I die I’ll be on time. _

Tobin strings the last chord and the crowd at the coffee shop erupts into applause. Never playing in such a big crowd before, Tobin’s reminded of just why she loves music. The feeling after playing a song that perfectly is irreplaceable, and she easily picks the energy back up and starts the second song of the night.

After a handful of other songs, Tobin thanks everyone for coming out tonight, and hopes they’ll see them again soon. Right after she thanks the audience she turns back to Julie and Ashlyn, who both are still in shock over how well that actually went. 

“Guys, that was fucking amazing. We definitely need to come back here”, Tobin tells them as she unplugs her guitar.

“God, yes. That was the best crowd we’ve ever had and they were loving us. Please talk to the manager before we leave”, Julie agrees. 

“Dudes, this is only the start. Before we know it, we’ll be playing in front of crowds a hundred times this size. I’m so excited for this, guys. It feels like this is the real start of us.”

Tobin eagerly nods to both her friends, before scanning for her friends in the crowd. She waves up all three of them, and they all jump into each other’s arms.

“Tobin that was incredible! Oh my god, the crowd loved you! The manager loved you! You were insane!” Christen yells, jumping up and down in Tobin’s arms.

“That was hands down the best experience I’ve ever had playing. Thank you so much for coming”, Tobin replies, wrapping her arms around the younger girl.

“Ash, you were perfect on the drums today. Baby, you did so great”, Ali comments before flinging herself into her almost girlfriend’s arms.

“Couldn’t have done it without you in the audience, babe.”

“JJ, you guys left me speechless. I’ve been watching you guys perform for years now, but that performance gave my goosebumps. I’m so proud of you, Jules”, Alex tells JJ as she wraps herself around her blonde friend.

“You have no idea how much you helped me get here, Alex”, Julie responds before kissing the younger girl's cheek.

“Okay guys, that was insane. Let me go talk to the manager and then we’ll all go out to eat. Really, I can’t thank you guys enough for coming out to watch us”, Tobin tells her friends as she steps off stage.

Talking to the manager goes way better than Tobin imagines, and he already wants them to play again next weekend. She feels like she’s walking on a cloud when she goes back and tells her friends the good news. They’re all ecstatic for the band, and for the first time in a while, Tobin finally feels like things are going right for her.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?? should I continue this? let me know what you guys think! again, much love to you guys <3


End file.
